Troubled Times
by Batmarcus
Summary: Six months after the end of New Kid. Everyone is happy with there lives until two people show up at the Garcia-Shapiro home and everything gets turned upside down again. Rated because I'm paranoid. Please read it's better than the summary makes you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and this time I've got a partner in Myron Greenleaf who will be co-authoring this story with me. This chapter is mine the next one will be his and so on until the end of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubled Times<strong>

**Chapter 1: Unwelcome News **

Adam Garcia Shapiro was bored, which if you knew him was a rarity. He walked home from school alone hands in his pockets as he kicked a soccer ball in front of him. I t had been a long very boring day school particularly science where he had been forced to listen Mr. Michaels drone on about atoms, nothing that anyone in Firestorm or O.W.C.A did not already know. So after the long and very dull day he had been looking forward to the walk home with Katie and Isabella.

However they had to go to a Fireside Girls meeting after school so he was alone. _At least soccer starts soon. _He thought dully as walked on the slight breeze cooling him off from the heat of March.

It had been six months since the final battle with Doofenshmertz and without him to fight both organizations had gone back normal business which was boring. As a matter a fact not much had changed in six months other then the fact that everyone was a little taller, older looking, and had all decided to change there look.

Adam after Katie had continually bugged him about all the red and black he wore had finally caved three months back and let Katie help him buy new clothes. He was now wearing a light white zip up hoodie with a blue line running down the middle of each sleeve and a dark blue undershirt. He also had on dark blue jeans and white, grey, and blue shoes. _Could be worse at least she got colors I liked and no yellow like she wanted. _He thought as he opened the door to his house and kicked the soccer ball up into his hands.

He walked inside and went to the kitchen where he found his mother sitting and talking with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Hola Mijo" said his mother smiling and giving him a hug as he walked in.

"Hi, mom. Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Adam said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of lemonade from the fridge.

"Hello Adam where is everybody else?" Linda Flynn asked taking a sip of her coffee.

'Isabella and the girls have a Fireside meeting, Phineas and Ferb had something to do with Robotics club, and Buford and Baljeet are at some sort of bully nerd convention." Adam reeled of as he chugged his lemonade.

"Why don't you get involved in some after school activities?" His mother asked with what he could tell was a little worry in her voice.

"Because, soccer does not start until next week mom." Adam said motioning to the soccer ball tucked under his right arm. He turned around walked out of the kitchen and up to his room before either women could ask any more questions. The truth was Phineas and Ferb had been called in by Candace to fix the portable animal translators they had made for O.W.C.A, but as non of the parents had no memory of them or Firestorm that would be hard to explain.

Upstairs Adam took off his hoodie and set it on his bed before saying to apparently no one:

"Initiate code 3224."

His room seemed to spring to life the far wall slid open to reveal a large T.V that currently had the words dialing Alt Isabella displayed on the screen as the other wall spun around to reveal a wall full of weapons that a normal fifteen year old boy would only dream of owning. Adam sat on the edge of his bed and looked up as Alt Isabella appeared on the screen looking grim.

"When I try calling my second in command I expect him to answer, you didn't when I called earlier why?" she asked as if annoyed.

"Well hello to you to boss." Adam said smiling up at her as she glared down at him.

"I asked you a question." She said her voice still firm and commanding. _Candace taught her well. _Adam thought before he spoke.

"I'm sorry chief I was in school at the time, by the way you got me two days of detention for that thanks a lot." Adam said rolling his eyes at the memory of the principal yelling herself hoarse at him before giving him the detentions.

"I'm sorry I forgot, but I have some very important and unsettling news." She said not sounding the least bit sorry for getting him in trouble at school.

"Must be important if you tried me at school, so what's the big issue?" Adam asked as he casually took another sip of his lemonade.

"The big issue is James and Adyson escaped." Alt Isabella said her voice raising a little more with each word.

Adam choked on his lemonade, after a few minutes of coughing and sputtering he managed to choke out:

"H…How did they manage that!"

"Adyson is a former Firestorm member and James is smarter then we gave him credit for." Alt Isabella said

"No I mean how could they have gotten out, weren't you guys there?" Adam asked his own voice raising a little.

"We were away on a mission at the time, we only found out when we returned today!" She yelled back so loudly that Adam was glad he had sound proofed his room when they had been installing all the other stuff.

"Okay okay I'm sorry it's I really don't want to have to deal with either of them again." Adam said rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"I know you don't Adam, but I had to let you know after.." she began but Adam cut her off

"Please don't talk about that, okay?" Adam asked some anger leaking into his voice as he took his hands away and looked at her with those unnaturally blue eyes. She nodded knowing it was a very touchy subject for him.

"Well I thought you should know, we are obviously trying to find them but so far we have no clue where they went. I will let you know more when we have our meeting this weekend until then Isabella out." She said as the screen went black.

Adam sighed in frustration and pressed a button on the screen his room went back to a normal kid room as he flopped backwards on his bed.

His two least favorite people in either dimension on the lose again and he would have to tell the others. He did not see how things could get any worse. The doorbell rang, but Adam paid it no mind as he heard his mother go to answer it.

_Things can't possibly get any worse! _He thought to himself angrily as his mother mother called up:

"Adam you have visitors, sweetie."

"Thanks mom I'll be down in just a second." He called back sitting up. _It's probably josh or jake here to talk about soccer. _He thought walking down stairs thinking at least he could distract himself for a while. But it was not Jake or Josh that he found sitting on his couch.

Sitting there smiling politely at his appearance as if they belonged here causing him to run a hand through his hair in irritation.

James and Alt Adyson were sitting in his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1 Please Read and Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: Bonjour, hola, hallo, hello, gutentag, nihao, yadda yadda yadda. Hello! Myron Greenleaf here. I'm so excited that I'm co-authoring this sequel with Batmarcus...! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Meeting <strong>

Adam was visibly shocked at seeing what he wasn't supposed to be seeing. Of course, he was supposed to be seeing his mom, Mrs. Flynn, and of course, the living room. What he wasn't supposed to be seeing were the two most wanted teens in the entire Second Dimension. True, being the one to be able to turn them in would end with great rewards... possibly... coming his way. If he didn't, and people found out, well... He could be accused of harboring traitors... And NOBODY, let alone Adam wanted to be accused of it.

"Um..." James said. "Hey Adam. Long time no see."

"What do you want?" Adam called back, finishing the decent down the stairs and into the room.

His mom and friends' mom could see the stress in the air and quickly excused themselves to the kitchen, thinking that teenagers wanted their privacy anymore.

"We just want to talk is all," James said shrugging. "Now come down and sit, we promise we won't try to kill you in your own home... Now THAT would be taking it too far."

"Geez," Adam said sarcastically. "I would've never guessed. So tell me, what are the two most wanted criminals in the Second Dimension want, sitting in my living room?"

This time, Alt. Adyson shrugged. "Like James said, talk, so if you don't mind. We'd like to start this conversation in earnest."

Adam nodded and sat down, trying to calculate how long it would take to reach the sword hidden behind the chest.

"Alright, so we wanted to tell you why we escaped first of all," James said, starting the conversation. "We've been hearing rumors from our guards that the Firestorm could never truly locate Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and not long ago, Firestorm Intelligence recently picked up plans to kill us."

"Which would explain why the Firestorm was out on mission when you two high tailed it out of there," Adam concluded.

"In a nutshell," Alt. Adyson said smiling. "But we were here for not only the reason we escaped, but for your protection."

Adam raised an eyebrow at this. He tried to mentally picture himself strangling Alt. Adyson for even suggesting such a thing, then knock James unconscious and calling in to have a removal squad sent in to retrieve the two fugitives.

"Please, we are *cough* *cough* um... begging you to help us!" James pleaded. "If we stay anywhere within the Firestorm powerhouse, then Vanessa will be sure to find and kill us. On the other hand, you have connections with the O.W.C.A. and could hide us from her."

"Man, you are just asking to get yourselves thrown back in prison," Adam concluded after a moment of thought. "Lemme ask you a question of my own: Did you honestly come here because you thought I'd help you or as a last resort?"

Alt. Adyson and James looked at each other nervously. "Because we thought that you would actually help us."

"You realize that I'm the current liaison for the Firestorm in this dimension right?" Adam asked. "I'm bound by oaths and all that nonsense to turn you in right?"

"We thought it through," James confirmed. "But we also know that you are sympathetic to those who plead for help."

"Now where did you hear that nonsense from?" Adam asked. "Your prison guards?" James nodded. "Oh, remind me to knock some sense into him whenever I next see him. Although, if the threat is _serious_ then you will receive protection by the Firestorm should Vanessa come after you."

"And I thought that Isabella was bad-" Alt. Adyson started.

"You thought that Isabella was bad why?" a voice said, coming from the entrance of the house. Everyone turned to find Isabella standing in the doorway, behind her, and a little to the left, was Katie, coming to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Isabella," Adam said, sitting back in his chair, smiling. "These two were asking for protection." Adam waved his hand, indicating James and Alt. Adyson.


	3. Chapter 3: Uneasy Alliance

**A/N: My turn for a chapter I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**Chapter 3: Uneasy Allies **

For a moment neither Isabella nor Katie moved, they just starred at Alt Adyson and James who starred back not moving. Then Adam and James both moved, Adam wrapped an arm around Katie's waist and James did the same with Adyson effectively stopping them from attacking each other.

"What are they doing here?" Isabella asked while Adam and James struggled to restrain both girls.

"I would love to explain the whole situation if you'll calm down Katie." Adam said, still not letting go of her waist as she calmed down and relaxed into a hug.

"Okay so here's what happened." Adam started and he told them everything that had happened since he came home as well as everything that James and Alt Adyson had told him before they had arrived.

"So, can we all try not to kill each other until we figure out what to do?" Adam finished looking from Katie to Adyson and back again. Katie turned to him and spoke:

"How do we know they can be trusted, what if they're just trying to kill you?"

"If they were trying to kill me they wouldn't have knocked on the door." Adam said turning his head from Katie to James as he continued "Although I feel like there's something that you not telling me."

James looked uneasily at Adam "Yeah there is one thing."

"Which would be?" Adam asked looking at him as his eyebrows rose.

"Well there was another rumor that we heard from our guards; you see Vanessa is after us because she feels that we are loose ends from her dads reign." James said in a voice that indicated he was avoiding something.

"Okay, but what else have you not to told me James?" Adam asked the slightest bit of irritation leaking into his normally calm voice.

"Well, um…she wants to take over except she's a little more, ambitious than her dad she wants to rule the world both of them." James said still not looking Adam in the eye.

"That I'm sure Alt Isabella already knows, but why hasn't she told me any of this?" Adam asked looking at James and Alt Adyson.

"Because the other part of it is, Vanessa wants your head Adam." Alt Adyson said looking Adam who stiffened at her words, but did not speak.

"You know because you killed her dad in front of her." James added unnecessarily. Adam still did not say anything but his hand twitched towards the chest and the hidden sword, the temptation to turn them in stronger for a second before his hand dropped to his side limply as he said:

"I did not mean to kill him, he gave me no choice he could have come in quietly."

"Well, as you can imagine she does not see it that way." Alt Adyson said causing Adam to fall silent for a few minutes.

"Adam?" Katie said looking at him concerned at his sudden lack of speech.

"I suppose I should have seen that one coming." Adam finally said in a flat almost defeated tone of voice he turned to face James and said:

"That's the real reason that you came here isn't it? You two thought that the three of us with O.W.C.A and Firestorm stood a better chance of surviving."

James and Alt Adyson looked at each other, and then looked back to Adam and nodded. Adam rubbed his eyes and let out a great sigh.

"I can see the logic in that, but I'm warning you now if either of you puts a tow out of line I will turn you in, do you understand?" Adam said in a tone that showed he meant every word. He extended his hand for them both to shake.

There was a pause as James starred at Adam in surprise "You're seriously willing to go out on a limb like this for us?" James said looking at Adam's outstretched hand in disbelief.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Adam asked earning a chuckle from Katie.

"No no of course not I'm just surprised that's all." James said shaking Adams hand as Alt Adyson got up and did the same.

"Yeah well you're going to want to change for what we have to do next." Adam said turning and walking towards his room. James looked down at his prison clothes then back up at Adam.

"Okay but what do we have to do?" James asked as everyone fallowed Adam up the stairs.

Adam turned to face them all and smiled as he said: "We have to go talk to Candace." He said simply

"Isabella will you give Alt Adyson some clothes please?" Adam asked looking to his sister who nodded and lead Adyson to her room. Adam showed James the clothes he could pick from and left him alone to change in the bathroom.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Katie asked the second the bathroom door had closed behind James.

Adam turned to face his girlfriend and said: "Not entirely no, but they do have a point we stand a better chance of survival together then we would apart."

"But what if they are lying, or setting you up or…" Katie started but Adam cut her off with a kiss.

After about a minute he pulled away and said: "Calm down, believe me I know what I'm doing; right now what we need to focus on is talking to Candace okay?"

Katie nodded gave him a hug saying: "I just don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Adam hugged her a little tighter and said: I know, but I promise it won't."

Two doors opened and the others came out.

"Are you all ready?" Adam asked.

The others nodded and they all filed out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter over. Please Read and Review. See you all in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello's people. Myron Greenleaf here, still co-authoring the story with Batmarcus... Of course, I was given the honor of describing everything. D: oh well... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

It was a pretty tense situation from the first second that they stepped out onto open ground. Everyone had known that walking in open ground was the best way to commit suicide on a battlefield... If you are trying... Now, your commanding officer might have something different in mind... So, you'd better hope that nobody is trying to kill you while you were walking across the ground. That was what was going through everybody's head at while they were walking, fearing that Vanessa was ready to use some deadly weapon on them without them even knowing that she was there.

"You know," James said muttered out loud. "Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it... Vanessa could be out here, ready to kill us at a moment's notice."

Adam felt like slapping him upside the head. "Don't be an idiot; she doesn't even know where we all are... She's probably waiting for us to come out of the Firestorm Base or something..."

"You sound confident," James noted as they crossed the street.

"I don't need to sound confident," Adam replied. "I _am_ confident." Adam walked past James and Alt. Adyson, heading up the front porch and knocked on the door, it was opened within seconds by none other than the Flynn-Fletcher duo.

"Hey Adam, Isabella, Katie, James, Adyson." Phineas said smiling. Adam raised an eyebrow at that. That was when Phineas recognized those last two names. "JAMES AND ADYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Scaring the heck out of people apparently," James replied, rolling his eyes. Adam rolled his eyes and slapped him behind the head again. When Alt. Adyson tried to protest this, Adam shot her a glare, silencing her in mid opening her mouth.

"We need to see Candace," Adam said. "And fast if you don't mind."

"Well, what's the rush Adam?" Phineas asked smiling, ignoring James and Alt. Adyson at this point. "Come on, don't you ever kick back and relax as liaison?"

"It has its moments when I can do that," Adam mused. "Unfortunately none of those moments has revealed themselves to me as of yet. Which, brings me back to my original point, _we_ need to see Candace immediately."

"Sadly, she's busy for the rest of the afternoon training new agents for the O.W.C.A. field agent task," Phineas said waving the four of them in. "Ferb, get our guests some lemonade, then call Candace and see if she will take a break to talk to our liaison." Ferb nodded and walked into the kitchen. And two seconds later, a tray with five lemonade glasses, three quarters of the way full exactly in each of them, and the lemonade pitcher, still mostly full, rolled into the room, coming to a nice stop in the center of them.

"Okay," Adam admitted. "I'm gonna have to admit... That was pretty good timing..."

Phineas nodded in agreement as he brushed a few blueprint papers aside. "That's Ferb for you. So, why do you want to talk to Candace anyway?"

"Stuff pertaining to my job as liaison and second in command of Firestorm," Adam said, using the full weight of his authority. "Now, we need to talk to Candace, or get me a phone on which I can talk with her so I can tell her to get her sorry butt up here so we can talk..."

Everyone stared at Phineas. Even Ferb poked his head out of the kitchen doorway to throw a confused face at him before returning to the kitchen to finish the call with Candace. A few minutes later, Ferb was walking back through the doorway, nodding.

Adam sighed and sat back. To his right, Isabella was going with the more traditional fall colors which included a more orange colored sundress, a red/orange colored mix for her t-shirt, yellow colored stockings and her pink shoes finished off her ensemble. Her eyes unfocused, as if she were daydreaming... Scratch that... She _was_ daydreaming...

To Adam's left, Katie was sitting down. She went with more summer colors... To be guessed. Green t-shirt, blue skirt, red shoes, white socks, and a sky blue sweater were tied by the sleeves around her waist. Her hair was no longer in two pigtails that she normally would wear. Instead, she wore her hair in a French Braid. Adam noticed that both had invisibly hidden weapons strapped at the waist, ready for a moment's notice of action.

On the other side of Katie was Alt. Adyson. She was wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt, red headband, yellow skirt, red and white shoes and socks respectively. She was gazing nervously out the door, weaponless of course, but the afraid look in her eye told Adam that she was afraid to stay in the safest place in the First Dimension for too long.

On Alt. Adyson's left, was James. A light gray long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeved t-shirt over top of it. White khaki shorts and white socks and dark navy blue shoes completed his ensemble.

Adam looked over at Phineas and Ferb. Phineas was doodling while Ferb was reading; both were obviously waiting for Candace to make her appearance, just as everyone in the room was. Ferb was wearing his usual outfit before the entire world went kablooy. White t-shirt with purple pants. Phineas had a little longer hair, letting it go into a shaggier hairstyle. All in all, everything seemed almost peaceful... Now who ever said that it actually _was_ peaceful? Nobody.

It was at that moment that Alt. Candace strode into the room. Hands behind her back, sun glasses covering her eyes, black tank top, black skirt, utilities belt, grenades on a strap, black military boots, and a black camouflage bandana covered the top of her hair.

"Why was I called out of training newbie's for?" Alt. Candace asked, scanning the room before letting her eyes fall on Alt. Adyson and James. "Please tell me you want to borrow the portal so you can take these two back to prison... I would totally support that..."

"Actually, you have half of it commander," Adam said, using her formal title for the occasion.

"Liaison Second Commander Adam Garcia-Shapiro," Alt. Candace replied, acknowledging his full title. "Explain yourself."

"They have come for the O.W.C.A. protection," Adam explained. "And seeing as that Isabella nor Katie felt it necessary to kill them on first sight of them in my living room, it seems like you might as well hear out their story before shoving them off to prison again...not that I wouldn't mind it myself... But I think the overall situation needs to be handled delicately, which was the only reason why I didn't ship them back off to prison the moment they finished their tale."

"And why didn't you ship them off when you first saw them?" Candace questioned. "You know what your duties are."

"Yes, but they also came to my family's house, begging for the protection that I could offer, I'm bound to hear out anybody who comes begging for protection... But... Sadly, I'm gonna need to talk to Isabella about amending that rule I'm bound to," Adam explained. "So, I _had_ to hear them out, which I did. They had a pretty logical excuse, so I brought them here for your protection while this matter is settled."

"And have you notified Isabella?" Alt. Candace asked. "She _is _your immediate commanding officer. So, you need to tell her sooner or later."

"Oh, I plan to tell her when this is good as done and I am free to return these two back to their miserable existences in prison," Adam continued.

Alt. Candace sighed and sat down in a sofa chair. "Alright, explain for them... They are not to speak, if they do... I'll turn them back to Isabella without hesitation."

Adam nodded and began the story. "Vanessa, daughter of the recently deceased former Emperor Doofenshmirtz has eluded capture for a long time now. Isabella has most of the Firestorm trying to hunt her down, much without success. Rumors began flying that she was preparing an army to avenge her father's death. And if she does..." Adam jerked a thumb at Alt. Adyson and James.

"These two are supposed to be killed by her hand. And then she is supposed to come after me... and kill me also..."

Alt. Candace sat back in her chair and sighed. "And here I thought it was a bad idea for the old families of the Flynn's and the Fletcher's to merge together... But the merging of the Garcia's and the Shapiro's into a single family probably wasn't the best idea... Your family seems to bring out the most complicated of situations..."

"Hey!" Adam and Isabella protested at the same time.

"So what's your conclusion?" Phineas asked, looking up at his alternate dimensional sister.

"We protect them..." Alt. Candace concluded grimly. "Until I say otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5: The Worlds go Nuts

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for everyone and we both hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far. Now without further ado the newest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The worlds go nuts<strong>

"Candace are you sure about this?" Phineas said looking at her extremely worried.

"Phineas I understand your concern, but from how Adam has explained things we don't seem to have much of a choice." Alt Candace responded grimly.

Adam stood up from his chair with the air of someone who was about to do something very unpleasant as he said:

"I suppose I should go and tell Isabella, she is not going to be happy at all."

"Yeah, good luck with that." James said leaning back in the arm recliner he was sitting in.

"You don't have to wish me luck, your coming with me." Adam said pulling James to his feet and pushing him towards the door.

"What, why me?" James asked as everyone headed towards the door.

"Because she's more likely to hear me out if I bring you, rather than if I bring Adyson." Adam said leading them down a hallway.

"I don't understand." James said fallowing close behind Adam and Candace.

"Betrayal runs deep in Firestorm, and it's even worse when the traitor is someone you've trusted for years."

Candace said stopping and moving aside a picture to reveal a keypad which she punched a code into.

"Passcode accepted." A computerized voice said and a trapdoor opened under them. They slid down a long passage and emerged in the O.W.C.A base.

Candace strode over to a table, handed Adam a portal generator and said;

"It'll take you to right outside her office. Good luck."

Adam nodded pushing the purple button in the center the green lined portal opened wide and Adam and James stepped through it closing the portal behind them.

"Okay are you sure that I have to be here for this?" James said looking at the door to Isabella's office nervous.

"Not entirely, but it has to be done." Adam said shoving James into her office and entering after him.

Isabella did not immediately look at them she was sitting in front of a large computer screen in Baljeet's face was on the screen.

"Yes Isabella, we have almost perfected the blood replenishing pills we should have it done by the end of this week." Baljeet said from where Adam could tell was the 9th floor lab.

"Good there are certain agents in our organization that could benefit greatly from those." Alt Isabella said

"Sheesh, you get stabbed one time and lose half your blood, and suddenly you need blood replenishing pills." Adam said sarcastically

Alt Isabella turned to face him saw who was with him and then turned back to Baljeet and said:

"I'm gonna have to call you back." And she hung up before Baljeet could ask any question and then turned to face them.

"What, is he doing here?" she asked pointing to James as the anger flowed into her voice.

"Okay, before you call the rest of the squad you need to hear us out." Adam said as he and James raised their hands in gesture of surrender.

"No I'm taking him back to prison right now!" Isabella said springing towards James but Adam stepped in front of her and caught her foot before it could connect with James's head and said;

"I'm sorry boss, but as of about fifteen minutes ago he is under O.W.C.A protection, which means you can't touch him."

Isabella looked at him stunned that Adam of all people was stopping her from kicking James.

"Look, I don't like him either, but they came to me asking for help and I heard them out." Adam said calmly letting go of her foot.

"Why didn't you just turn them in the second they came to you?" Isabella asked looking at him as if he were insane.

"Because, you wrote it in the rules that I have to listen to anyone who comes begging for help," Adam said with what James recognized as the voice of someone pulling a trump card. Alt Isabella opened her mouth closed it, opened it again and said;

"Fine, but he better have a really good reason why we should not arrange to have them thrown back in prison."

She walked over to her desk sat on it and motioned for Adam and James to speak. They both filled her in on everything that had happened in the last few hours. When they finished Isabella made to speak, but Adam cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me about Vanessa in the first place?" he asked as his eyebrows rose.

Isabella looked down at the ground guilt showing in her face, but when she spoke her voice was calm.

"I did not want you to have more to worry about, I already know how much the nightmares about Doofenshmirtz have been getting to you." She said looking up at Adam with concern.

At the mention of nightmares James looked at Adam and noticed that there were bags under his eyes that plainly said he had not slept well in months. James opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Adam shot him a look that said they would talk later so James shut his mouth.

"Well still, this should have fallen under the category of things I deserve to know don't you think?" Adam said.

Isabella looked back up at him and nodded saying; "I'm sorry Adam, I promise as pertains to Vanessa you will be kept fully informed from now on."

Adam nodded and continued: "I'm not mad Isabella really; it's just been a long day so can we come an agreement on him?" Adam asked jerking his thumb towards James. Isabella nodded and they launched into a negotiation.

"Alright." Isabella said two hours later "They can stay there, provided that they stay at your home, and they are not given any weapons unless it is a life threatening situation."

"Done." Adam said wearily.

"And, when they leave your home someone must be with them." Isabella said sharply.

"Fine." Adam and James both said wanting nothing more than to eat and go to bed.

Isabella stood shook Adams hand and gave them permission to leave.

"So nightmares, huh?" James said looking at Adam expectantly as he opened the portal back home.

"Yeah, I haven't slept well since I killed Doofenshmirtz, and it started to wear on me a few months back." Adam said in a tone that said he did not want to expand on the situation so James let it drop for the time being as they made their way back into the Flynn-Fletcher home.

After explaining all the rules that Alt Isabella had agreed to and eating dinner with everyone Adam and James decided to head home after Adam cleared everything with his mother over the phone by saying that James and Adyson's parents were out of town for a few weeks and they needed a place to stay. Isabella and Adyson had stayed behind to talk to Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen.

As they approached the door James spoke:

"Listen, thanks for taking such a big chance on Adyson and I."

"Yeah, well don't get to comfortable this does not make us friends." Adam said pressing against the door it was locked. _Mom must have gone to bed. _Adam thought digging into the pockets of his hoodie for the key.

"I know it doesn't between you and me that may never happen, but we both appreciate it a lot." James said genuinely smiling at Adam.

Adam found the key and inserted it into the lock. Then looked at James saying:

"You're welcome." Adam turned the key in the lock and the world seemed to fall apart as Adam heard a click and the whole house exploded. It blew Adam and James several backwards at high speed and Adam vaguely heard shrieks as he and James crashed through the Flynn-Fletchers back fence and hit the large oak tree and instantly the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review ladies and gentlemen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WAHOO! MYRON GREENLEAF HERE! Back with another chapter of Troubled Times... If you hadn't heard... Batmarcus and I had a challenge yesterday. :D I won... The two stories that were submitted for the challenge were: Who Knows More? Crusher or Crushee? and He Knows.**

**Now ONTO THE CHAPTER!:**

**Chapter 6 **

Debris scattered every which way from the house. Flames more than fifteen feet high and smoke so dark that you couldn't see anything, let alone the house.

Everyone rushed outside the Flynn-Fletcher house to find that there wasn't much left of the house at all. Adam was unconscious just inside the gate of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. James, farther back, against the big oak tree. Black burns covered their bodies, but miraculously, neither of them were that badly hurt. Most of their conditions came from being slammed through several different objects.

Red and Yellow Firetrucks were soon all over Maple Drive, putting out the massive fire before anything else caught fire, most notably the next door neighbors.

From her vantage point, Alt. Candace surveyed the damage and came to the conclusion: This was no accident.

After fifteen minutes of watching the firefighters fight the fire, Alt. Candace stepped away, already on her way down to the comm. unit in the lower levels of O.W.C.A. headquarters.

"Isabella!" Alt. Candace said into the microphone of the Inter-dimensional Video Chat. "Do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear sir," Alt. Isabella responded. "What's wrong?"

"There has been an explosion... and I believe that it is Vanessa that was behind it," Alt. Candace explained. "And now, Adam and James are both unconscious and being moved to the O.W.C.A. medical center before the EMT's can get their hands on them."

"That's good... And bad at the same time..." Alt. Isabella thought through this. "Alright, how badly injured are they?"

"From initial reports?" Alt. Candace asked. "Burns along their front, both have minor concussions... I'm actually sort of surprised that they are even alive with the magnitude of that explosion."

Alt. Isabella frowned. "How big was the explosion?"

"Big enough to knock James and Adam across the street and through a wooden gate."

"Hm..." Alt. Isabella thought through this. "Well... I think it is safe to assume that Adam will be out of action for a while... What of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro? Adam's only remaining parent?"

"Dead," Alt. Candace confirmed after a minute of going through the different incoming reports. "Firefighters found her charred body remains; they are bringing them to the Danville Hospital to identify the body in a better lighting, although I'm already sure that it was her. She was reported to have entered the house before the explosion, but never leaving it."

"That's going to be a problem..." Alt. Isabella noted. "When Isabella and Adam hear about this, they are going to scream for blood... Figuratively of course..."

Alt. Candace nodded at this. "And seeing as that Isabella already knows, it is only a matter of time before the twins start a witch hunt for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"We have time," Alt. Isabella said. "Of cours-"

"Sir," Phineas exclaimed, appearing right next to Alt. Candace, Ferb right beside him. "We found this near the debris of some of the house." Phineas held out a small rock with a button on it.

Curiously, Alt. Candace pressed the button and a hologram of Alt. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz appeared. "Well well... You now know that it was me who set off the explosion. And I am going to say, Adam was lucky that he survived, James too... But next time they won't be so lucky. Of course, I have to admit, moving them to the O.W.C.A. medical center was a pretty good idea if you were trying to hide them... and the person searching for them didn't already know where that is... So... I guess that Danville Hospital will be the only medical place in all of the Tri-State area." The hologram of Vanessa faded away.

"Adam!" everyone in the room shouted at the same time and raced upstairs, hoping to get their before Vanessa did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I would have posted this yesterday, but Microsoft Word went nuts on me so after uninstalling and reinstalling the program we fianlly have another chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

They all raced up the stairs and upon reaching the higher levels of the O.W.C.A base piled into a hovercraft and rocketed towards the medical facility.

"Come on! Can't this thing go any faster?" Isabella yelled at Candace as she drove.

"Isabella were going about ninety miles an hour!"

"Well go faster!" Katie, Isabella, and surprisingly Alt Adyson yelled as one.

Phineas sat next to Isabella looking tense as he put an arm around Isabella and said:

"Don't worry, Adam will be okay."

Almost as if fate liked to prove him wrong there was a horrified gasp from the driver's seat.

"Candace what-"Isabella started, but froze in horror of the seen before her as did the others. For the second time that night they were all staring at high orange flames that seemed to touch the sky. Black smoke was billowing up from them twisting and turning in the moonlight as the O.W.C.A medical center continued to burn.

Candace landed right in front of it, were a group of assorted people and animals stood shaking from shock. She approached the group and one of the doctors snapped to attention upon seeing her and she looked at him and said:

"What happened here?"

"I don't know, we were all just tending to patients and the building started to shake and suddenly one of the janitors ran up screaming about a fire. The next thing we know there was an explosion from the upper floors so everyone who could rushed out." He said fear all over his face.

Candace opened her mouth to speak, but Katie got there first.

"What about a recent patient Adam Garcia Shapiro?" she said staring at the man with pleading eyes.

"Adam Garcia-Shapiro, and James Johnson they were on the second floor, but I'm not sure if they got out or not these are the only patients that I've seen so far." He said pointing at the small gathered group.

Everyone stared at him there were only six people and four animals in the group and none of them were Adam or James. Panic rose up inside Isabella and it was showing as she had begun to cry into Phineas's shoulder. No one knew what to say. They stood outside the burning building just starring. Then just when Katie too looked on the verge of crying there was a crash and the sound of shattering glass.

"Okay, who blows up a hospital!" said James voice from the direction of the sound as he and Adam emerged from the smoke each limping slightly.

"Well when the pace is full of secret agents or important government officials the list isn't exactly short." Adam said as their figures became clearer their features more defined.

"You know Vanessa did this right?" James asked as they approached both coughing due to the smoke.

Adam's eyes grew dark and his face dropped into a scowl as he said; "Of course she did, she blows up my home kills my mother and then blows up the place you and I are taken to recover from the first explosion, she's not exactly subtle is she?"

They were completely out of the smoke by this time. Both boys' clothes were torn and burned in places their skin was bright white in the places where it had been burned and they were each clutching the backs of their heads in pain.

They looked around and James found the others and pointed them out to Adam. They were halfway towards them when Isabella sprang form Phineas and hugged her brother, still crying and was joined shortly by Katie. Alt Adyson walked over to James and threw her arms around him shaking slightly with tears.

"Excuse me not to interrupt the moment, but we found this." Phineas said handing another small device with a button on it to Candace. She looked at it for a moment as if thinking and then threw it to Isabella. She looked at the device then at Adam who shrugged. She pushed the button.

Alt Vanessa Doofenshmirtz this time instead of immediately speaking the hologram stared at Adam and James for a few minutes before she finally spoke;

"So you're both still alive huh? I seriously underestimated you." She said anger in her voice as she glared at them.

"Well, we've found that we very much enjoy living." James said as he Adam glared right back at her.

"Enjoy it while you can. I will get all three of you just like I got your mother Adam."

That pushed Adam and Isabella over the edge into absolute anger.

"Listen to us Vanessa" Isabella said her voice low and dark sounding.

"When we find you what happened to your father-"Adam said

"Will seem like child's play." The twins said together glaring at her.

"Oh, will it now?" Vanessa shot back looking at them, but Alt. Candace saw the expression of worry or possibly fear cross her face and she could not blame Vanessa it was a scary moment, it seemed as though the twins were of one combined almost evil mind.

No one else seemed to know what to do either none of them had ever heard Isabella or Adam speak like that to anyone like that in voices that sounded so very calm and yet so very scary.

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak again then stopped, seemed to think and then simply said;

"We shall see, won't we?" With that the hologram disappeared. Adam took the small device from Isabella and crushed it in his hand.

**A/N: As always please read and review seriously I know how many people are watching this please review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here! I visited the dentist for the first time in over three years! Now my mouth hurts like hell! Not that any of you have actually been to hell, so I can't really relate to any of you... But if you ever visit hell, meet my friend the devil... I'm sure that he is...** _**she**_ **will be very...nice... to you... *cough* *cough***

**Um... Onto... THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Rain fell from the light gray clouds. Not heavy rain... Nor light rain... Just rain... No other way to describe it.<p>

The clouds continuously poured rain down onto Danville shortly after the second explosion. For three days, the rain kept up. On the third day, everyone wasn't inside trying to stay dry, they were out in the rain. They were paying their respects. To whom? Well... Mrs. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro of course...

Everyone got up early that third day, dressing in black, everyone went over to the graveyard where almost a hundred people were already there, ready to pay their last respects to one of the last of the Garcia-Shapiro family.

Adam and Isabella stood on either side of the artificial aisle made by the people who had come while the casket slowly made its way down to the spot marked where Vivian Garcia-Shapiro would rest forever more. Isabella was staring down at the ground, hands held in front of her. Adam was surveying the people that had come. O.W.C.A. agents and Firestorm agents alike were there as well as people all across the Tri-State Area, and including Mexico had come. Adam noted with satisfaction that Vanessa had decided against taunting them by coming.

Adam then turned his attention to the pastor as he began speaking. In his peripheral vision, he noted that Isabella looked up to listen to the pastor as well.

_We are gathered here today to witness and mourn the passing of the beloved Vivian Garcia-Shapiro of Maple Drive. _

Adam turned away again, instead watching the bird in the nearby tree that was trying to keeps its baby chicks nice and dry; even it if meant getting wet herself.

_You were a very well known woman, having friends far across the continent._

_Your twin son and daughter Adam and Isabella will mourn your passing forever more._

_Shalom my friend. Shalom. _

Adam watched each and every person pass by, dropping a flower, praying that she would be at peace, wherever she was now, or simply bowing their heads in her honor.

Isabella also watched these with a great sadness in her heart.

* * *

><p>For each twin, it seemed like hours before the casket was finally placed into the ground where it was buried more than fifteen feet below ground, and the dirt placed and compacted down so that the only thing marking it as a grave would be the head stone which Isabella picked out.<p>

After about fifteen minutes of people coming up to the twins and saying how sorry they were that their only remaining parent was now dead and that they would probably be moved into foster care in some remote city far from Danville, it was over. Everybody left except for Adam, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Alt. Candace, James, Alt. Adyson, the Firestorm Girls, the Fireside Girls, and Alt. Isabella.

That was when Adam went over to the tree and pulled out two duffel bags and tossed one to his twin. Both set them down on the ground and opened them, pulling out a wide assortment of weapons including grenades, wrist rocket launchers, back strapped swords, knives, grenade launchers, etc. etc. etc...

Adam pulled off his outfit to reveal a battle uniform underneath and pulled on combat boots from the duffel bag on over his feet after taking off the good Sunday church shoes. Isabella took off her dress to reveal a similar outfit to what Adam had on underneath his clothes.

"Adam? Isabella?" Alt. Candace asked, coming out of shock first. When everybody was seeing what was going on, they were immediately shocked into silence, not protesting the slightest. "What are you two thinking of doing?"

"We talked about this yesterday," Adam explained stuffing his funeral outfit in the duffel bag and taking out a wrist communicator and an ear piece for a wireless radio communicator and putting them both on. "We agreed that we are going to take the offensive against Vanessa and keep her from killing any more people."

"And we aren't just going to stand here while she takes every opportunity to blow us up to smithereens," Isabella said tossing her duffel bag to Adam who caught it. Isabella had the same watch communicator and radio earpiece on that Adam had. Both put on sunglasses to hide their eyes. "And we_ will _bring her down. With or without your help." Adam tossed both duffel bags behind the tree and stood up and pulled out a remote control device.

Adam walked up to Phineas and handed him an envelope before pressing the button on the remote and opening a portal to the other dimension. "We will begin our search for her in the other dimension. Phineas has everything he needs to contact us in that envelope if he wants to..." Adam explained as he watched Isabella go through the portal before him. "But remember, you won't deter us from our new mission." Adam turned around and walked into the portal as well, closing it behind him.

Phineas immediately recovered from shock and opened the envelope which contained a note.

_Look in our duffel bags! _

Phineas ran over to them and found identical letters in each one on top. Phineas ran back to the group and started reading out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone,<em>

_We are sorry that we need to say goodbye like this, but we are firm in our resolve. We won't let people we love keep getting hurt. Vanessa is after the Garcia-Shapiro family, so we will end this once and for all. Don't try to contact us unless you are in dire need of our help or you have found Vanessa._

_We hope that we will be back very soon, but if she gets the better of us, then it will still be better than going into foster care some place._

_Take Care,_

_Adam and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

* * *

><p>Phineas looked up. "They even took into account that they might not even win..."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back...again with the latest chapter of Troubled Times now I'm off to bed because it's mid-night here and I want to sleep so enjoy while I sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

Everyone could do nothing but stare as Phineas finished the letter from the Garcia Shapiro's his face looking a little bleak.

"I guess the only way to get them back, is to find Vanessa before they do." Alt Candace said. She turned to Alt Isabella and said "Do you have the report on the explosives used?"

Alt Isabella nodded and pulled a large folder out of her bag as she began to speak;

"They were high quality plastic explosives; she likely did not buy them herself and they certainly were not legally obtained. This of course means she has an agent in this dimension buying things from the black market."

"Okay, that does not exactly narrow it down." Katie said looking Alt Isabella. "I mean do you know how many people it could be?" she asked.

"Yes, I do realize how long the list would be, however I have taken the liberty of compiling a list of the most likely people from both dimensions and uploaded it into both mainframes yesterday."

"Alright then people lets get back to base and suit up." Alt Candace said heading towards their ride with the others close behind her.

However as Katie headed towards the others Phineas tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped. After waiting until the others were out of earshot Phineas spoke;

"Katie there was another envelope in each bag." He said pulling out two more envelopes and handed one to her it had her name written on it in what she recognized as Adams neat handwriting. She looked at the other one which had Phineas's name on it in Isabella's perfect cursive.

Just as they went to open them, Candace called over to them and they hurried towards the other putting the letters away to read at a later time.

Adam and Isabella sat in one of the many Firestorm safe houses scanning the list that the other Isabella had uploaded.

"So the nearest one to us is mister Derrick Thomas, long standing weapons dealer and former Doofenshmirtz operative, operates out of an old abandon store in downtown Danville right near Doofenshmirtz's old building." Isabella said spinning around in her chair to face her brother.

It had been two days since their mother's funeral, and Adam and Isabella had taken up shelter in this particular safe house because it had been closest. They had spent the last few days ensuring the safety of the house and pulling every little bit of information about Vanessa that they could from the databases.

"Well then, let's go pay Mister Thomas a visit." Adam said standing up and walking over to one of the hovercrafts. "After you." He said giving a small bow as Isabella got in. They flew over to some very old disgusting looking buildings and jumped out programming the craft to continue hovering.

Derrick Thomas's "_store_" was filthy the walls were black and grey smeared with white fuzz in small spaces. Advanced weapons of all sorts hung through out the walls. The man himself was sitting in a desk chair that both the twins were shocked was still supporting the man.

He was almost as disgusting as the building. His hair was a dark brown color and had a large bald spot developing on top of his head; his clothes were covered in stains and holes and a little bit of his stomach as if he had been fit and healthy at some point in the not so distant past.

"How has someone like this avoided Firestorm?" Isabella mumbled to her brother as the approached the man who was so wrapped up in the small sitting on the metal table that he had not even noticed them enter.

"Well he's actually pretty smart and he used to be fit, but since the fall of Doofenshmirtz he's had less to do guess he put a lot of weight on from the inactivity." Adam whispered back before clearing his throat.

The man turned his head slightly caught sight of them and said: "I don't sell to children so get out if you know what's good for you." He turned his head back to the T.V

Isabella looked at him thinking and then said; "That's alright, we did not want to buy we just have a few questions that we'd like you to answer."

"You're too young to buy, and if you're not buying I'm not listening." Derrick said not even looking away from the little T.V. as he waved his hand indicating that they should get out.

"Okay, being nice about things is not working at all." Isabella said Adam nodded biting down on his lip thinking. Then they both had the same idea and spoke simultaneously;

"Plan 1D." They looked at each other.

"We really should stop doing that." Isabella said raising her wrist mounted rocket launcher. Adam nodded and she took it as a yes and a signal. She fired her rocket and it hit the little T.V which exploded in a shower of sparks. Before Derrick could turn and yell at them Adam ran up behind him and slammed his face into the metal table the T.V. had sat on a moment before. Still dazed he was spun around to face them.

"Now then we just have a couple of questions for you, answer them and we'll be on our way, so the sooner you answer them the sooner we leave you alone." Adam said sitting on the old worn out counter in front of Derrick. Derrick made to speak clearly to tell Adam he was crazy, but Isabella pointed her newly reloaded wrist rocket at him and he just nodded.

"Good boy." She said sarcastically. Sitting by Adam who had also drawn his wrist rocket.

"Now then, we just wanted to know if you've sold any plastic explosives within the last week." Adam said looking him in the eye.

"No I don't sell those kinds of things, I sell the more high tech cutting edge-" Derrick started, but Isabella cut him short; "Stolen weapons."

"I prefer to think of them as permanently borrowed." Derrick said evasively.

"The bottom line is you have not sold any explosives right?" Adam said irritated.

"Yeah, I don't touch explosives if I can avoid them will you let me go now?" Derrick asked them annoyed.

In answer Adam raised his hand and punched Derrick knocking him out. Adam pulled out several feet of steel mesh rope and tied him up.

"Well, that was a wonderful waste of time." Isabella said as Adam finished trying Derrick up.

"Not necessarily" Adam said standing up and looking down at Derrick before directing his attention to the various weapons on the back walls. He pulled down a chest harness with two short staff fitted into holsters on it he pulled one out and examined it. He noticed a small button near one end when he held it down the other end came to life with electricity.

Adam let go of the button and put the short staff back into the holster on the chest harness and said;

"Okay you have to let me keep these Isabella." She looked at him and for the first time since before the night their mother died the twins managed to genuinely smile at each other.

"Okay, but we better get out of here I activated a Firestorm tracer so they can come and get this." She said pointing to Derrick's unconscious body on the ground.

"Alright fine." Adam said slinging the chest harness on and buckling it together. "But lets at least leave them a message." He said holding up a small hologram recorder.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later….<strong>

"Alright people what's the situation." Alt Isabella said strolling into the old store and looking around at the assembled Firestorm and O.W.C.A agents.

"Well, to be honest we are not entirely sure. Thomas is still out cold so we can't ask him until he wakes up." Alt Ferb said looking down at the man with disgust.

"All we know is about thirty minutes ago a Firestorm tracer was activated and when we fallowed it we found him." Alt Phineas said.

"Well look around someone did this to him and they didn't just…" Alt Candace said walking in, but Katie's voice cut her off.

"We found something!" she yelled dashing over to them holding a small silver device in her hand. She stopped in front of them and pressed the small red button in the center of it.

Instantly two holographic figures appeared. Isabella and Adam Garcia-Shapiro stood before all of them standing side by side and not quiet smiling, but not frowning as they had been when they had all last seen them.

"Hi guys" They said together

"So, if you did not instantly figure this out when we appeared here we've already come to see Mister Thomas." Adam said indicating the unconscious hologram version of Mister Thomas.

"We, have just as much access to the list of suspects as you do and no matter whom you guys go after we will make sure that we have a word with them personally." Isabella said.

"We realize that some of you may not agree with our course of action, but we still think this is better then foster care." Isabella said

"If, you actually want to talk to us for the time being we are in Firestorm safe house 2974." Adam said simply.

"We are not sure how long we'll be there-"Isabella said.

"But, it may not be that long-"Adam said.

"So, if it's something that you really have to say to us or you have information on Vanessa, you know where we are." They said together then with slight smiles they disappeared.

"Well" said Alt Candace after a few minutes silence. "We will have to go pay them a visit won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the whole story bup until this point. PLease read and review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Good ****(Insert Time of Day Here) ****people. Myron Greenleaf here! And I am pleased to announce another thrilling chapter from Troubled Times... etc... etc... etc...**

**Follow me on twitter by going to my website and following me via the twitter button! Thank you!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Adam looked over the list of names once more. Trying to figure out who could possibly have given any explosive devices to Vanessa in either dimension? It didn't make sense. Gerald the Lawn Gnome maker didn't deal with explosives, but worked for Doofenshmirtz... Franz Heinz Chella worked with explosives, but didn't work for Doofenshmirtz... And that left- *knock* *knock* *knock*<p>

Adam looked up at his twin sister immediately. "Who would that be I wonder?" I small smile formed on his mouth. "Now come on, let's go explain ourselves before we get a court martial against us for desertion..."

"Right," Isabella responded, getting up and dusting off her skirt and walking over to the door, Adam not far behind at all. Adam's eyes flicked to Isabella for the span of a single second before she opened the door, revealing not only Candace, but Phineas and Ferb, and Alt. Isabella, and Alt. Buford.

"Wow, I didn't think you would bring Buford..."

"He wanted to come," Alt. Candace explained before walking forward into the building, uninvited by the twins of course, but still did it any way... "Now, I'm sure you knew that Phineas and Ferb wanted to see you immediately, which is why I brought them along..."

"Right," Adam nodded, motioning for them to take a seat in the newly filled room with paper lists and several chairs...

"Whoa, what have you two been doing while you were here?" Phineas asked as he came deeper into the room, trying to find a way to get to a chair without disturbing any papers.

"We've been looking for who made the bomb that killed mom," Adam admitted while shrugging. "Limited success by the way..."

"I suppose that it was you then that initiated that Firestorm Homing Beacon then?" Alt. Candace asked curiously.

"Yup," Isabella said, shifting through some papers on some French guy living in the suburbs, near the Doofenshmirtz headquarters. "And we are still searching for who had given Vanessa her bombs..."

"Speaking of which," Alt. Candace said, interrupting into the conversation. "They were plastic, so they melted upon detonation of the high explosives... so we couldn't get much else from the bombs except for those fragments that survived the explosion."

"So, that means..." Adam said, going over to a list of people. "Got it, Crossroads of fifty-Fifth Street and Connecticut Avenue, Building 307..."

Isabella nodded and left her spot and picked up her backpack.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Alt. Candace asked when she saw Adam pick up his own backpack as well.

"Crossroads of fifty-fifth street and Connecticut Avenue, Building 307," Adam repeated before opening the front door, letting his sister leave first. "See you in a few." Adam shut the door behind him, leaving everybody just staring at where they left.

"I know that they were busy and all," Phineas said. "But I thought that they would at least have time to chat..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the eleventh thrilling chapter of Troubled Times this is not Myron Greenleaf this Batmarcus bringing this chapter you I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

As Adam and Isabella walked outside the first thing they noticed was…

"We're surrounded" Isabella said.

"Yeah, I know sis, but thanks for pointing out the obvious." Adam said sarcastically then he yelled out; "You guys can come out, we know you're here." There was a second of silence and then all the Firestorm and Fireside Girls emerged from various hiding spot's in addition to James and Alt Adyson.

The others came out of the house completing the circle that had formed around the Garcia Shapiro twins. "Wow, you guys spared no expense in coming to talk to us did you?" Isabella said smiling.

"Well, you guys maybe doing the right things but your doing them outside of our rules." Alt Isabella said stepping forward. "So, you're going to arrest us?" Isabella said raising her eyebrows.

"No, we're simply asking you both to do things the right way if not then we might have to bring you in until you will." Candace said stepping a little closer to them.

"Doing things the right way got our mother and several doctors killed so I don't know about Isabella, but I'm going to have to say no." Adam said then he looked at his sister "I can't speak for you." He said.

"I'm with Adam." Isabella said smiling at her brother. "This is your final decision, there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Candace said and when both the Garcia Shapiro's nodded she sighed and said "okay people close in." They all took a few steps forward.

The twins dropped into fighting positions as the others got closer and closer. "Listen, before you all do something you're going to regret in like an hour I have one thing to say." Adam said.

"Which is?" Alt Isabella asked.

"Now!" Adam yelled. Alt Isabella was tripped up from her right as Katie swung her foot in front of her. Phineas spun on the spot and tripped both Ferb's and the other him. Isabella and Alt Adyson sprang forward and tied up Candace, and Adam and James each knocked out one of the Bufords.

Before anyone could react each of the six of them pulled out a small blue ball and threw it against the ground blue smoke rushed up and suddenly none of the rest of the Fireside or Firestorm Girls could move anything except their heads.

"What's going on here?" Candace said attempting to move her arms and finding herself unable to.

"Well, that depends what you're asking about the fact that these four helped us or the part where you can't move?" Isabella said looking at her.

"How about both?" Alt Isabella said trying and failing to move her legs.

"Well, first of all the reason you can't move, is due to the nerve toxin in that smoke you inhaled, it's not effecting us because we have the antidote which we already took, on the plus side it should ware off in about forty-five minutes" Adam said.

"And these four are helping us because we asked them to in our letters." Isabella said simply.

"No, you didn't Phineas read them to us." Ferb said.

"Yeah Phineas read the one's addressed to everyone, he did not however read the ones we left behind for him and Katie asking them if they would help us if it ever came down too us versus you guys, and asking them to please see if James and Alt Adyson would help as well." Adam said in one breath.

"It's not so much that we did not trust you guys, but we knew that we would eventually you would try to stop us and we planned ahead for it." Isabella said.

"I understand Katie and Phineas, but why did James and Adyson agree to it?" Alt Isabella said.

Adam smiled "Well, James and I have quiet a bit more history then you might think so I knew he'd help, and I figured since he and Adyson are together she'd help too and I was right!" Adam said with a note of triumph in his voice.

"What do you mean history you two have know each other for six months and they have not exactly been friendly." Katie said looking at her boyfriend as if he were crazy. Adam also noticed similar looks from Isabella and Phineas.

"We'll tell you guys once we're in the air alright?" Adam said looking at James who nodded in agreement and together the six of them headed to a hovercraft.

"Where are you six going?" Candace asked still trying to get her hands to move.

"First, we need to set up somewhere new." Adam said.

"Then, we're off to crossroads of fifty-Fifth Street and Connecticut Avenue, Building 307," Isabella said. With that the group of six boarded the hovercraft and took off into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End...of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it please read and review! Oh and one more thing Myron Greenleaf and I are opening up the weekly challenge for six more people. Sistergrimm97 and Stinkfly3 are in. If you want in send a pm to either myself or Myron Greenleaf and we will let you know if you got in or not. Okay that's all so like I say please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, this has been a fun weekend. :)**

* * *

><p>"Adam," Isabella said shortly after claiming her bedroom in the new safe house that they had established. "You said that you knew James from before... Where and when?"<p>

Adam sighed, having already established his own bedroom and was sitting in a chair, looking over a map of the Tri-State Area. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Oh come on," Isabella pestered him. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I will stop pestering you about it, and we can both move on with our lives."

"Isabella, chances are that we aren't going to be moving on with our lives for a very long time," Adam sighed, continuing to read over names and addresses.

"Please?" Isabella continued pestering. In truth, she couldn't continue to concentrate on anything else until he told her... She was an interested, curious girl, and nothing would deter her from finding out what she wanted to know.

"Fine, he is a family friend," Adam said, finally succumbing to his twin sisters persistence.

"How long ago? A month? A year ago?" Isabella continued, knowing that she would now get any information that she wanted out of her brother.

"Before I moved in with you for the first time..." Adam continued. "Aha! Found you!"

"Oh... Found what?" Isabella asked.

"What we are looking for. Explosives maker, worked for the Doofenshmirtz family... Most notable, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, not so much the father," Adam explained. "And this woman is still living with her family in her old house that she owned under Doofenshmirtz regime."

"Great, so, lets go and have a 'chat'?" Isabella asked as she began gathering her backpack which held weapons that she 'might' need.

Adam nodded. "Right."

"Now going back to James," Isabella smiled deviously. "Tell me all about having him as a family friend."

"Well, everyday, I would meet up with him; we would play for almost every single hour of sunlight available... And we would sleep over at each others houses in the winter when the sun wasn't out all that much..." Adam remembered as he got into the hover car as Isabella turned it on and up they went. After that, Adam went silent, remembering the times with James.

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

_"Come on Adam!" James shouted from the top of the hill. "We still have to go home sometime today, so I'd like to at least have fun up here and not spent waiting for you!" _

_Adam was gasping for breath as they climbed a hill for a long time. The slope level was taking a toll on Adam, but James seemed to be able to sustain the fatigue. Adam barely could. _

_"So what are we doing up here again?" Adam asked as soon as he had reached the top._

_"We are going to pelt those happy couples with rocks," James indicated. "You can even have the first shot."_

* * *

><p><em>"Come on James!" Adam shouted behind him as the two of them raced down the street. "Last person to the mall gets to do the others chores for a week!" <em>

_"No fair!" James shouted back. But both were laughing. It was interesting that their parents had let them do each others chores as long as they did them together or they each worked on their own... The two boys had worked out a system that they would look like they are doing the chores together, but if one of these challenges came up, then one of them would do all the working while the other just sat back, watched, and both talked._

* * *

><p><em>"You ready Shapiro?" James shouted from across the road. <em>

_"You bet!" Adam said on his own side of the road before having to duck and jump out of the way to avoid the water balloons that James was chucking, not even having time to return fire._

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean you have to leave?" James pouted angrily. "We've been with each other since we were practically born... Where could you possibly go? You belong here, with your family!" <em>

_"I know," Adam said sadly. "But my dad is gone, and the Child Services thinks that to keep me from going into __some medical depressing or whatever she called it, I need to leave where I grew up, so I don't regret this day all over again, for the rest of my life..." _

_"Where would you go?" James demanded. "You know my address; send me a letter or something by mail! Or email me when you finally decide to get one." _

_"I'll do the best I can to try and contact you as soon as I get settled wherever I end up going..." Adam said. _

_That was when a woman walked up to Adam. "Adam, my name is Miss. Wendel, I am your father's attorney. I need you to come with me; I need to give you things before you leave." _

_"Adam!" James accused. "Don't you dare forget me. _

_"I won't," Adam promised before running after Miss. Wendel. _

_James watched Adam stop before Miss. Wendel's car and she handed him a couple of envelopes. _

_Adam opened the one that was addressed to him. He read the contents of the letter word for word several times. Trying to comprehend what he was being told. He had a mother and a sister living in Danville, and that it was the will of his father, and the agreement of the divorce of his parents that he would go and live with the Garcia-Shapiro's. _

_Adam looked up, staring horrified as Adam was handed his computer laptop backpack with a spare pair of clothes, his iPod, and his computer before being dragged to a cab and put inside, already paying the fee before setting off for a new place. _

_Far away from the Coastline of Miami. It was a place of mystery, never heard of before. That place was known as Danville. _

_*end flashback*_

* * *

><p>Adam was practically in tears by the time he was done with his flashbacks. He had forgotten.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey people I'm finally back on this story. I'm sorry for the delay, but I went through at least six different versions o this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Also Myron Greenleaf is not doing this with me anymore he has his own stories to tend to.**

* * *

><p>Adam sat back in the pilot's chair thinking. After all he and James had been through he really had forgotten. True with all that had happened since his arrival in Danville back then he could hardly be blamed. Still they had been as close as brothers.<p>

_I have to fix this. _He thought to himself.

"Isabella could you take over the controls? I have to go do something." he said.

Isabella who had listened intently to her brothers explanation of how he knew James nodded and took the controls.

Adam walked to one of the two passenger rooms and found James and Alt Adyson having a very non-verbal discussion. He cleared his throat and they sprang apart.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but can I talk to James for second?" Adam said smiling at their embarrassment. Adyson nodded still blushing and went to the refreshment room with Katie while Phineas headed to the cockpit to help Isabella.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Adam sat across from James. Surprisingly James broke it first.

"How did we end up here Adam?" he said smiling a little

"I don't know life was a lot simpler when all we had to worry about was getting a sunburn on the beach." Adam said remembering their families many trips to the beach.

"Yeah, well I guess times change right?" James asked looking at him.

"I suppose, but normal people don't usually have do deal with the sort of things we're dealing with now." Adam said. James chuckled

"No offense, but since when are we normal people?" James asked

"Well, you have a point there." Adam said smiling his face fell a little as he continued

"James, why did you join Doofenshmertz in the first place?" James took a deep breath.

"When I came to Danville and met everyone I was still pretty mad that you forgot me. I did not know that you were there until after he had come to me with his offer." James said.

"Still I thought you had more common sence then that." Adam said

"Oh, come on I was still angry at you and we both know that between the two of us you were the voice of reason ...most of the time." James said. He frowned as he said;

"I didn't know that Katie had been with you until she introduced us and then I found out about Adysons part in this and after I did I knew you'd find out and I'm honestly surprised you too didn't kill us." James said looking at the ground.

"I thought about it to be honest." Adam said remembering how he had changed tact in the middle of his swing and stabbed James in the gut rather then the throat.

"I knew it, look Adam I know that it will be a while before we can be friends like we were, but can we try to be friends again?" James asked extending his hand.

Adam looked at him and thought about it.

"Yeah, but if you hurt Katie again and that stab to the gut you got last time will look like bug bite." Adam said shaking James hand again as he nodded.

"I promise it won't happen again." James said looking a little fearful.

"Damn it!" Isabella said from the cockpit.

Adam and James got up and ran in.

"What's wrong sis?" Adam said stopping as she pointed towards the building they were set to land on.

"Damn it!" Adam said looking down.

Firestorm had beaten them there and although they were not on the roof they definitely knew where they were.

"So, what do we do now?" Alt Adyson asked.

Everyone looked at Adam who looked at them all.

"When did everything become my responsibility?" he asked.

"Your the highest ranking." Isabella said patting him on the shoulder in fake sympathy.

"Okay, Okay give me a second." Adam said.

"Alright here's what we'll do we spilt into two groups of two."

"That only adds up to four." Alt Adyson said.

"I wasn't done." Adam said rolling his eyes before continuing "Then two of us will go individually if anyone finds a way in without having to fight through our friends radio the others."

"Okay." Everyone said grabbing the closed circuit comm links.

Isabella and Phineas went in one direction, Adyson and Katie another, James went right, and Adam went left. They all produced grappling hooks and slid down the building. Halfway down Adam detached his cable and landed on a lower rooftop.

He went to radio the others, but there was nothing but the sound of dead air in his ear where seconds ago he had heard them all clearly.

"Isabella?" no answer

"Katie?" no answer

"Phineas?" no answer

"They can't hear you I've got your signal temporarily jammed." said a female voice from behind him. Adam spun on the spot pulling out one of the small staff's from his chest harness. Standing a few feet away was a girl with what looked like a very light style armor. He could not see her face as she had a black hood that covered it. She was about his height and if he had to guess his age. He looked closely and noticed that all along the armor and hood were little symbols in orange that he could not quiet make out.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I electrocute you?" Adam said.

"Because I have made no move to attack or harm you in any way what so ever. I just want to talk." she said in an almost bored voice.

"Okay, you've got my attention." Adam said turning the electricity off but keeping his staff trained on her at all times. To his surprise she smiled at him.

"Good now listen, I represent an organization we're basically the people you call when the job is too...messy for Firestorm." she said

"So essentially your government mandated assassin's?" Adam said.

"Yes, now let me finish." she said.

"Sorry, go on." Adam said.

"Okay then well we've been watching Firestorm and O.W.C.A for individuals that we feel would make good additions to our organization. Lately we've taken quiet an interest in you." she said.

"Awe I'm touched, but if you don't mind me asking what makes me so interesting?" Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

"You killed Doofenshmertz." she said simply.

The color drained from Adam's face.

"I didn't want to do that." he said flatly.

"We know, but you did do it to us it shows potential." she said shrugging as if killing a person were like flipping on a light switch.

"So what's the reason in coming to me right now?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"We think your ready to be part of our organization." she said

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked despite himself.

"You and your sisters recent acts against Vanessa Doofenshmertz." she replied.

"Listen I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested all I want to do right now is bring down Vanessa." Adam said the color restored to his face and a look of determined rage appearing on it.

"We thought that you might say something like that at least take this." she said pulling out a small white device with a black button on it.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"If you ever change your mind or find yourself in a jam press that button and we'll come and get you. Think about it I personally feel that you would make a nice addition." she said handing the device over.

"Thanks for the offer I will keep that in mind." Adam said putting the device in one of the pouches on his belt.

She nodded and turned to leave then she stopped. "You need to learn to stop beating yourself up over both Doofenshmertz and your mothers death's they were not your fault." she said turning to face him.

"If I had not killed Doofenshmertz Vanessa would never have killed my mother." Adam said.

"I don't believe that." she said.

"Why not it's true?" Adam said bitterly

"No you just think it is. I mean you had a key part in fighting Doofenshmertz even if you had not killed him it would have been a matter of time before they tracked down your family. The same could be said for your sister. Anyway you look at it your mother would have been a target at some point." she said.

Adam froze he had not considered it that way. Had not taken into account all the enemy's that were made by simply joining Firestorm or O.W.C.A much less a family that had a member in each family. Their mother had had a bullseye on her back from the word go it had simply been Vanessa who got there first.

"As for Doofenshmertz you probably saved more lives than anyone could say starting with Candace." she said.

"I'm not saying don't seek revenge. I'm just saying stop blaiming yourself." she said.

Adam nodded as she turned to leave he spoke again "Do you have a name? I mean you know mine obviously so I'd like to know yours."

She turned around "The organizations name is unimportant to you since you will not be joining right now, but my name is Victoria." she said and with that she threw some sort of powder in the air and she was gone.

"Adam, Adam!" Katie voice said through the comm link.

"Sorry, my comm went dead for some reason." he said. He heard releaved breathes from everyone.

"We thought that they had gotten you." Isabella said.

"No such luck. Did anyone find a way in?" he asked

"Yeah east side of the building five floors down there's a window open the rest of us are already here so hurry up." James said.

"I'm coming." said Adam.

He made his way over and slid into the building.

* * *

><p>A few rooftops over Victoria landed quietly.<p>

"How did it go?" a voice asked from the shadows. She did not even flinch.

"Well he does not want to join right now, but I think he'll come around. You have one determined son you know that?" she said pulling back her hood to reveal black hair and dark brown eyes.

From the shadows a figure stepped forward a few feet taller than her. Like her he had on light looking body armor with a hood. Unlike her his was Dark blue and the designs and symbols were in white lines.

Sergio Garcia-Shapiro dropped his hood and let out a great sigh.

"Yes, I know the twins get that from their father." he said the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Also, you know that when they especially Adam find out that you are still among the world of the living your going to have a problem for awhile to say the least right?" Victoria said looking up at him.

"Yes I know, but for now we all watch over them and wait. My inattention has already cost Vivian her life. I will not lose my children as well." he said drawing his hood up again. She nodded drawing her own hood up as well.

"My troop and I will keep an eye on them then?" she asked.

"Yes, but as always be discreet unless he pushes that button." Sergio said staring at the building where he knew his son and daughter were searching for any clues that could lead them to Vanessa Doofenshmertz.

"Yes sir!" she said waving her arm as three more people in armor the same as hers appeared and fallowed her towards the building.

As he watched them depart Sergio could not help but think; _Vanessa Doofenshmertz you had better hope that my kids find you before I do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it as always please read and review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have one warning before you start this chapter. Towards the end there is alot of gore like alot. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>As Adam slid into the building he looked around. Everything was black and covered in pictures of the Doofenshmertz family.<p>

"Wow, obsessed much?" James asked.

"Well she owns this entire building because of them so...yeah." Adam said beginning to lead the way forward.

"Do you think she's actually here?" Alt Adyson asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"If she wasn't I don't think Firestorm would be here." Phineas said sounding sure of himself until Alt Adyson and Adam burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked.

"It's just Firestorm presents a good image but although they are great strategists most of them are not the best detectives." Adyson said calming down.

"It's true they may have just found us here because we left some of the papers back there." Adam said.

"Shh...did you here that?" Isabella said pointing ahead. They all went silent. Voices could be heard in the next room.

"But Mistress they are on to me I know it." said a stuttering female voice.

"Calm down there are several buildings you could be in why would they look here?" Vanessa Doofenshmertz said through a video link.

"They will look here eventually."

"By which time you will have joined me here in Kibblestomp."

The women opened her mouth to speak when a voice cut her off.

"Thank you Vanessa you just answered the fifty thousand question of where the hell are you hiding." Adam said stepping out of the shadows.

"Today's grand prize is imminent death." Isabella said as the rest of them stepped out to join Adam.

Vanessa looked shocked then her expression shifted to one of superiority.

"Hello, you two your looking well."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"We are coming for you Vanessa." Isabella said menacingly.

"Maybe if you make it out of this building." she said guards human guards not Normbots began to come out and surround them.

"Hmm looks like she learned her lesson about the Normbots." Phineas said dropping into a fighting position.

"Yes, yes she did." Katie said as the troops dressed in black armor closed in.

"What about me mistress?" the women asked Vanessa.

"Kill them and you shall be rewarded beyond your imagining." Vanessa said smirking.

"Of course mistress thank you mistress." she said as the monitor cut out.

She turned to her guards.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You heard her kill them." she declared pulling out a knife of her own.

To say the fight that broke out was brutal would be like saying the Mona Lisa was a child's drawing. They kept knocking them down but more and more seemed to come to replace the fallen. They were all wearing down.

"Do these guys ever go away?" James said back to back with Adam.

"I don't know." Adam said breathing heavily.

They continued to fight and the troops continued to attack. Then just when Adam was getting ready to give in there was piecing scream he turned and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Katie feel a large knife wound in her side. Adam yelled as they all ran towards her.

Vanessa hench women Kim as they had finally remembered her name stood over her the knife she held still soaked in blood. Adam quickly wrapped the wound in bandages while the others held the guards off.

"Isabella!" Adam yelled and she ran over to him.

"Take Katie down to Firestorm make sure she gets medical attention all of you go." Adam said in an authoritive voice that no one had ever heard him use before.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to settle this before it gets worse." he said she would have argued, but the look on his face was scary it seemed the perfect mix of rage and authority. Isabella nodded.

"Just don't die okay Adam?" she said as she picked Katie up over her shoulder and the others having heard the conversation fallowed her out.

Adam turned to face the room full of guards and smiled an almost sadistic smile. _I'm going to enjoy this much more than I should _he thought pulling out his stave's and turning on the electricity as he ran forward .

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we help him?" on of the members of Victoria's squad asked her as they watched Adam turn and face the room full of guards again.<p>

"No, let's see how he handles this in fact patch our boss in." she said.

They scrambled to do as she had ordered. Two minutes later Sergio Garcia-Shapiro was watching through a video feed.

"So, should we move in?" Victoria asked.

"Not unless I say so." Sergio said. He recognized that look he had seen it in his own face often enough. Adams reservations on killing had broken. His look however was slightly more intimidating due to the red glints in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alt Candace was not enjoying the last few hours of her life. First she had been out smarted by fourteen year olds and rendered immobile for an hour. Now she sat with her squad outside of a building that they had only discovered because of the papers Adam had left behind.<p>

They had all seen the hovercraft land they knew that the Garcia-Shapiro twins were here along with the rest of their gang. They also knew that it was unlikely they would get into the building without detection. Which is why when Isabella came out holding a bleeding Katie and screaming for medics they were surprised.

Candace was the first to regain conscious thought and had the medics moving for Katie in seconds as they took her from Isabella she approched her.

"What happened?" Candace asked.

Isabella told her the full story of what had happened since they last saw each other when she had finished Firestorm and O.W.C.A had gathered round.

"So, Adam is still in there?" Candace asked.

"Yes."

"Well then people we should move in and.." she stated she was interrupted however by the sound of shattering glass.

There was a loud sickening THUD. As something no someone she realized hit the ground hard.

They approached the body and turned it over.

"That's Kim the one who stabbed Katie." Isabella said surprised.

"Everyone move in now! I want to know what's going on in there." Candace yelled and everyone moved through the doors and up several flights of stairs fallowing Isabella. When they arrived at the room where all the guards had been they were met with what could only be described as a blood bath.

Adam pulled a dagger out of his boot and sank it into a guard throat then twisted it with such force that the whole front of the man's neck was ripped away. With the same knife he spun on his heel and threw it right in between the eyes of another guard who sank to the ground. Two guards were still left standing.

Adam's face lit up with a malevolent smile as he picked up his two stave's and hooked them together turning the electricity on full blast and simply throwing them. They connected with both men neck's there was a flash of blue and there bodies sank to the ground burnt to crisp.

Adam took a deep breath and exhaled as he picked up his staff separated it and sheathed them back into his chest harness. They watched to shocked to move as he went over to the video console and hit the call button. After about thirty seconds Vanessa Doofenshmertz appeared on the screen.

Her jaw dropped as she took in the room. It and Adam were soaked in blood. Adam was smiling at her a taunting evil thing that made her hair stand on end. All he said was two words.

"Your next." He hung up then turned to see everyone starring at him also with their jaws dropped in shock.

"Hello" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told yeah gore lots of gore. Next Chapter we'll see how everyone reacts. Please Review bye now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello people sorry this took so long I had major writers block for this story. My friend Skye helped me get over it and co-authered like 98% of this chapter so thank you to her. Before reading this chapter you must read SkyeElf's story Felicity or you won't understand the character at all. Other than that enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Adam turned off the monitor and turned around in the blood soaked room to see everyone standing there.

"Hey guy's how long have you been there?"

''A... Adam? What... What did you do?'' Isabella asked, fearful.

"To put it simply, I've been through a lot in a short amount of time and I think I finally snapped. I just don't see the point in leaving these people alive anymore do you?" he asked them all.

''Adam, killing them was unnecessary! Most of them were being forced to be here!'' Candace shrieked.

"Yeah somehow I doubt that they were trying to kill us I don't see why it's wrong for me to return the favor!" Adam said in an equally loud tone. Everyone was in shock no one had ever shouted at Candace before now.

''So, you sink to their level? We're supposed to be better than that!''

"No! We're seen as pushover do you know how many times you had Doofenshmertz before I finally killed him ten! All because you have the since that killing them in unnecessary step, but if we don't they'll just break out again what is the point Candace!"

''The point is to remain morally correct! We don't want to blemish our good name with unnecessary murders!''

"Are you listening to yourself your willing to let people die just so their killers can go to jail that's insanity!" Adam said noting that Candace now had a death grip on her staff. He grabbed his own. "You really don't want to fight me right now Candace."

''Hey, watch it, I've already got enough blood here.'' An eerie voice said. A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her skin was dark. She had a normal body build (maybe a little to thin.) and brown frizzy hair.

However what made everyone minus Adam yell was her glowing blue fingertips and bright yellow veins in her eyes that seemed to be bleeding slowly into her colorless iris'.

Everyone screamed in fear minus Adam who simply starred in shock, but did not make a sound until the others had calmed.

"Who on earth are you?" he asked the girl who had appeared.

She was staring at the various screamers. ''Don't worry, I'm not going to suck your blood. Hi, Adam, I'm Felicity.'' She stretched a hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you." he shook her hand. "Now what brings you here?" he asked politely

''You killed my tormentor. I saw it. I came to thank you. Because of you, I am now free.''

"Um..." Adam glanced around the room "When exactly did I do that?"

''Vanessa's father. You killed him. I saw you.''

Her yellow eyes seemed to force you to look at them. _Though I'm not one to criticize my eyes are red. _Adam thought. It was true whatever Baljeet had done had worn off months ago, but he had never asked him to repeat the process.

"You saw me how I didn't see you?" Adam asked smiling pleasantly at her.

''I run fast.'' She grinned. ''I was...'' she looked at the others, falling silent. ''I was hidden.''

"You must run fast if none of us saw you. It's no issue anymore really, he's gone. How did you get in here?" Adam asked.

''Again, I run fast. I enter and exit quickly.''

"Okay, can I help you?" he asked curious as to why else she would be here.

''Yes. I'm Vanessa's second in command. And I want to bring her down.''

Adam immediately became suspicious. "How do I know I can trust you?"

She toke a step closer to him. ''You don't. But see me? Why they screamed?'' She motioned to her body, her weirdness as she called it. ''They caused me to be this.''

"So then why are you her second in command?" Adam asked keeping on hand on his stave's.

Felicity started to laugh. She skipped away from him, her long brown hair trailing behind her.

''I'm insane.'' she said simply heading for the stairs.

"Wait if you are who you say than there is a way you could help." Adam said figuring at least he could give her a chance.

She stopped skipping. ''It's the only reason I'm here. To offer my services. In return I want to find out who I truly am and if I do have parents.''

"Alright deal." Adam said shaking her extended hand.

"Okay then as ironic as this will sound I need you to take me to your leader." Adam said trying to ignore how much like a cheesy 1980's alien he sounded.

"Good. I promised her I'd take you to her.''

"Great I just need to go check on Katie first okay?" he asked.

''I can get you to her faster.'' She grabbed his arm, and they disappeared from the view of the others.

The arrived at the medical vehicle where Alt Baljeet was looking over her.

Baljeet yelped when they arrived.

"Hey Jeet, is Katie alright?" Adam asked as they arrived looking down at Katie with supreme concern.

Baljeet was silent as if thinking of the best possible way to say what he wanted to. Felicity beat him to it.

''She's dying.'' Felicity said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"What no, she's not she can't." Adam said in disbelief looking to Baljeet.

Baljeet let out a sigh. "Adam I'm sorry the knife must have been coated in some sort of poison. The stiches are dissolving faster than I can put them in." he said sadly as Adam took up a chair beside Katie and clutched her hand like a life line.

She smiled very weakly up at him.

''I'm sorry...'' Felicity backed away. ''You should be alone with her. Come on, you!'' She seized Baljeet and pulled out of the room.

''Please stop staring.'' She asked, not looking at Baljeet but noticing his eyes on her.

"Katie I'm sorry I'm so sorry I never should have dragged you into this." Adam said the second the door closed. She covered his mouth with her hand.

She looked at him, as if not bothered at all by the fact she was dying. ''Kiss me.'' she said quietly.

Not even bothering to question her he dipped his head down and kissed her.

When he lifted she smiled. The last smile as life left her body.

When the others got down and entered the room Adam was staring at Katie's still form in shock. Isabella approached her brother.

"Adam?" she said quietly.

Adams head jerked upwards and he looked at his sister as if surprised she was there.

"Isa...I..." he stammered over his words. "She's gone." the realization seemed to wash over him and he began to cry on Isabella's shoulder.

She hugged him close and let him cry still in shock herself. Adam had cried before yes, but this time he seemed almost broken. James who was watching remembered that look it was the same look Adam had worn at his dad's funeral blank shock and imaginable pain.

_Really it's a wonder that he's not trying to commit suicide right now. _James thought as he starred at the person who may as well have been his brother.

How long Adam cried he was not sure, it felt like at least an hour. Eventually he sat up his eyes now an even brighter red. He looked to his sister who had fallen asleep comforting him. He picked her up and set her down beside Phineas who was wide awake.

"Phin, listen take care of my sister alright?" he said solemnly. Phineas nodded stiffly to show he had heard. Adam nodded at him. With one last sad look at Katie to harden his resolve he turned on his heel and walked out to meet Felicity.

He saw her over talking to James she had not spotted him yet. As he was walking towards her he was stopped by Candace.

"Adam, what do you think your doing?"

Adam looked at her and she saw a look she herself had worn at one time the look of someone who was forced to grow up to soon.

"I'm going to end it." he said simply.

Candace made to speak, but he cut her off.

"You say it's not necessary that's a matter of opinion you can take me in later, but Vanessa has to die I can't let this go on any more." he said he's eyes still bright red from crying.

Candace looked at him he had a haunted air about him she could not blame him really his whole life had essentially imploded in the last few weeks. She seemed to have no response so Adam walked over to Felicity.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a determined look in his eye.

''Do you trust an insane person, Adam? I'm unhinged. Any moment I might swing around. And kill you.'' She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, it doesn't matter to me anymore. We could take the hovercraft." He said pointing to the miniature jet on top of the building that he had arrived in. "Just plug in the coordinates and it'll take us there."

''She'll shoot it down before my communications reach her. It'll be better if we go on foot. I can carry you, it might be a two-day trip, though.''

"Okay, but Germany is across an ocean we could get a boat.

''True... Well, is it going to be just us?''

"Yes." he said before any one could say other wise. Then he paused to think and walked over to James.

"Take these give one to Isabella too. There trackers/communicators so I can contact you if absolutely necessary." Adam said handing James what looked like two silver necklaces and showing him his own.

"Got it be careful Adam." James said giving him a brief hug before stepping away to stand beside Alt Candace.

"Okay, I'm ready." he said turning to Felicity who held out a skeletal hand to him.

"Then hold on." she said and the second he grabbed her hand they were gone.

* * *

><p>Sergio's assassins had watched this all form the shadows.<p>

"Half of you fallow Adam the other half Isabella do not reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary." Sergio said simply through the com links. As he left the link connection. He stared at the floor of his base. All he had wanted to do was protect his family that was why he had faked his death, but he saw now that all this had done was set in motion a chain of events.

Events that had not only killed Vivian and an innocent girl, but robbed Adam and Isabella of their childhood.

_What have I done? _He asked himself bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are welcome goodnight. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to SkyeElf for helping majorly on this chapter in fact lets just give her a co-author credit for this one enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The odd pair came to a standstill a few meters away from the dock.

"Why are we stopping?" Adam asked, frowning. Felicity rounded on him, her eyes wide.

"I frighten people with these." She lifted her hands, the blue still glowing eerily. Her hands curled into fists. They shook for a second, as if angry, and then she lowered them to her sides. Her entire body as stiff as a board. "I need to put on my gloves and sunglasses. Can't do it while running."

She dug out said accessories from a jacket pocket and slipped them on.

"I can't just show up on a dock, the people will be scared out of their wits!"

He noted that she had an English accent. That might be useful information when they try to find her family.

A half hour later they were on a boat. After having been informed it would be a two day race at least, they opted for a boat with a place to sleep. The captain assured them a safe journey and advised they slept for a while. Felicity nodded and went to the other side of the boat, ignoring the captain's orders. She took of the glasses and put them in their original place again. She folded her arms on top of the railing and glanced at the ocean.

"You really can't take orders, can you?" Adam asked, taking a place next to her.

"I'm alone in this world, Adam, I take only my own orders."

"You're not alone anymore." He said, appraising her. She glanced at him and dared a smile at him.

"For now. After this is over, I leave to find my family."

"We promised to help you." He reminded her.

"I don't expect you to follow through." She said nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday thing for her to be disappointed.

"I make true on my promises."

"James?" She said softly. "You didn't there."

"How do you know about that?"

"Heinz vented to me what was wrong with the world. James had told him everything before Heinz died."

"So you were his diary?"

She grimaced and turned to go to the cabin.

"I think I'll listen to the captain after all."

. . .

Felicity screamed herself awake. Her eyes were wild, her hair sticking up to all sides. She flew up from the bunker, hit her head on the top bunker and successfully not only woke Adam but caused him to fall from the top bunker.

"Felicity?" He said tentatively, rubbing his head. She flew around up the stairs, around the corner at normal speed. He followed suit, not trusting the desolate look her face had had.

He found her on the railing of the boat, where she was just keeping her balance.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her. She glanced down and up again.

"Ending it." She opened her arms widely and made to dive into the ocean. Adam surged forward, clamping his arms around her waist. Heaven only knew how he'd gotten on top of the railings too.

"No!" He threw the two of them on the hard wood that was the boat's floor. He held on to her until she stopped struggling and lay still.

"Why would you want to end it?" He asked a few minutes later. They hadn't shifted from their position.

"I'm a freak of nature." She sniffled. "I'm radioactive – I'll never know love!"

He tightened his hold on her. "You will find someone, all right?"

"I have no memory. No family to speak of. I'm alone – what have I to live for?"

"You can find your family – and you won't be alone, Felicity, never, not while I'm alive." He promised her, not knowing why.

"I'm insane, Adam, I might try to kill you." Her voice sounded small, like a toddler.

"You won't succeed, though." He assured her. She looked at him and smiled. She looked quite pretty when she smiled.

Memories of Katie filled his mind. He remembered the times they shared – how she used to laugh at his attempts at humor… how she lightened up the room when she smiled. He'd miss her.

He was startled when Felicity kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry about Katie. But I'll help you get Vanessa."

He allowed her to get up before getting up himself. He watched her go back to the cabin, not caring if he was staring. She had so quickly gotten under his skin. He knew she wouldn't betray him. He didn't need to hope.

The next day Adam and Felicity woke up early and had a light breakfast of toast and bacon while they sat in their shared room and planned out the ultimate downfall of Vanessa Doofenshmertz. As the hours went by they rapidly became easy going around each other.

They took breaks and simply walked around the boat when they needed to stretch their legs. During this time Adam would ask Felicity questions about what she knew of her past. It was not much, but he wrote down all she said in a small notebook he had gotten from the captain.

Adam also felt confident knowing his sister and James as well as he did. That they were fallowing this ship with help from the tracker in his own necklace. Either by plane or boat (which seemed more likely.) He was equally sure that those government assassins were also somehow fallowing them, but had no proof there. Which meant that either:

A. He was paranoid or B. They were very good at their job.

However he pushed all this out of his mind and continued to focus on the downfall of Vanessa Doofenshmertz.

* * *

><p>What Adam could not confirm was that he was right in both suspicions. Isabella had woken up around ten minutes after Adam and Felicity had left and she had gone into a small rage until James gave her the necklace, that had been left for her, and told her of Adams own necklace.<p>

She had examined hers closely before pulling the charm a small silver letter I with a small perdiot gem in the center close to her eyes and pressed it. To the surprise of many there a large three dimensional map popped out with a blinking letter A and a blinking letter J on it. Each representing Adam and James.

"Candace, come on everyone lets move." she yelled indicating that Adams symbol was moving at a normal pace towards the docks.

Candace sprang into action. "Baljeet get Katie's body to the base and make sure it's secure. The rest of you come with me we will fallow him in one of our ships."

"Yes, sir!" They all said taking positions on the various vehicles and headed out to the docks or in Baljeet's case back to the base. They set out almost twenty minutes after Adam and Felicity's ship had left. The speed of the Firestorm ship was not fast enough to fully catch them, but they would only be an hour behind. Isabella was determined she had already lost her mother and one of her best friends. She was not going to lose her brother too.

* * *

><p>Sergio had made the executive decision to take over the squad fallowing his son. Mostly due to the fact he did not trust Felicity.<p>

"Sir, I don't see why you don't trust her she seems like a nice girl to the rest of us." Victoria said indicating the squad behind them.

"She's insane Victoria she said so herself." Sergio said with conviction he had been watching them the night before and had seen her suicide attempt.

"Sir, with all do respect I don't think your exactly qualified to cast judgment on other people's sanity."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked affronted as he watched Adam walking around the ships deck writing things down in a notebook.

"Sir, you faked your own death to run an international, interdementional group of assassin's rather than staying around for your family. This caused your son to go into a month long period of depression where from what we saw he seriously contemplated suicide. That is what I mean. Not to mention all that happened since then."

"Okay, okay." Sergio said not allowing her to continue he did not like being reminded of all he had put his family through for one stupid decision. She was right maybe, he was not exactly in a position to criticize.

"We'll just keep a close eye on them in case they need help then." Sergio sighed in defeat again contemplating all that he had put them through and knowing it would be a miracle if Adam ever trusted him again.

* * *

><p>Adam and Felicity arrived in Drueselstein at the end of their two day trip with a plan fully formed after hours of planning. First they thanked the captain for allowing them the ride then Felicity lead Adam to one of Vanessa apparently many underground bunkers for supplies.<p>

"Remember, we have to be suttle in our entry." Felicity said as they changed into light armor in rooms across from each other.

"I know, I know." Adam said as they decked themselves out in weapons.

"Now are you sure you want to work with me?" she asked as they prepared to exit.

Adam turned her to look at him. "Yes, Felicity for the last time I'm sure that I want to work with you and before you ask I stick by my promise we will find your parents when this is over." Adam said with conviction.

Felicity smiled (she noticed that she seemed to do that a lot around Adam.) She nodded as they headed outside.

* * *

><p>Vanessa had gotten the message from Felicity saying she had Adam and was bringing him back in two days time. She smiled soon the last little annoyance to her plans and the vengeance for her father would be here.<p>

Felicity had never failed her before so she expected her to stroll in shoeless as usual, (because she did not believe in shoes) and deliver a battered and beaten Adam at her feet.

So she was more than a little surprised when the entire front wall of her castle blew up scattering bricks and debris everywhere. Vanessa dug herself out from under the ruble to see Adam and Felicity armed to the teeth standing where her wall had once been.

Adam turned to Felicity

"That was subtle enough right?"

She actually giggled. "Yes, perfectly subtle." she said as they leapt forward and began to wipe the floor with Vanessa's guards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ends this chapter I know a little cliffy, but that's fan fics for yeah. The final battle has begun who will win who will lose. Find out the answers to these questions...probably not next chapter, but in a few chapters. Thank you please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, writers and readers of fan-fiction welcome to the latest chapter of Troubled Times. I am proud to be able to get this out today, for the first time in a while I had major writers block, but I overcame...mostly anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Adam and Felicity were wiping the floor with Vanessa guards. It seemed they could do no wrong, Ther was however a problem they were outnumbered heavily. The guards seemed to never stop swarming into the large room.<p>

Vanessa was in shock, and that was only putting it mildly. Her best soldier had not only betrayed her, but teamed together with her worst enemy. She say Felicity knock down a row of her henchman like domino's with a well placed kick.

"Felicity" she yelled out, and the girl turned to her smiling as she knocked down yet another henchman.

"How could you, betray me, you were my best soldier!" Vanessa demanded starring at her. Felicity laughed.

"It's not my fault you believed, after everything your father did to me I would serve you. All this time, I was waiting for the right person to help me take you down." Felicity said smirking at her. Vanessa looked furious, but then her face turned to smirk.

"It doesn't matter anyway you two are to outmatched you'll never leave this place alive." she said sneering.

"I wouldn't count on that." said a voice from the freshly destroyed wall.

* * *

><p>Vanessa, Adam, and Felicity all turned. In the open space stood Isabella at the head of the Firestorm and O.W.C.A agents who Adam was friends with. Candace, Perry, both Phineas and Ferb's, Alt Isabella and the Firestorm Squad 1, as well as James and Alt Adyson.<p>

They all sprang into the battle. Adam smiled to himself he knew that Isabella was stubborn and determined enough to come after him and drag the others along with her, it seemed he was right in that belief.

The appearance of the Firestorm and O.W.C.A agents tipped the scales of the battle so that combined with Adam and Felicity the fight was about even. Adam, however felt that even was not good enough they needed an edge of some sort. Something that Vanessa would never see coming, then it clicked in his head. The device that Victoria girl had given him.

He dug into one of the pouches on his belt, it was just lucky he had transferred the device to this belt when he and Felicity had gotten their weapons. He pulled it out and pushed the button.

* * *

><p>Not to far from the battle Sergio felt the link to the device Adam had been given go off. They all sprang forward immediately at his signal. Deep in his stomach Sergio pushed down the nerves of seeing Adam for the first time since his 'death', and seeing Isabella for the first time since she was a baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam pressed the button and was impressed when only a minute later the hooded figures in various colors flew through the entrance to join the battle. The tallest of them ended up near Adam and Isabella who as was usual in these situations were fighting side by side.<p>

They watched for a minute as the figure ducked under a punch and hit a devastating uppercut. As the figure came his hood slipped off and they gasped.

"Dad?" they said together temporarily forgetting the war that raged around them. Sergio smiled.

"Hello, you two like my little club?" He asked gesturing to the assassin's. Adam looked around at the assassin's and then back to his father and while Isabella began to smile Adam's face dropped into scowl. Before Sergio could speak again the henchmen re doubled their attack forcing them to move.

* * *

><p>Adam ended up back to back with his sister, Felicity (who seemed to be dancing through the fight), and shockingly to him his father. Yes, his father who he had believed dead for the last year was in fact alive and well. Now normally he would have been overjoyed, but the knowledge that he had faked his own death to be the head of assassins was infuriating to say the least.<p>

"So, dad care to tell me why the family came behind this?" Adam asked and Sergio could hear nothing, but utter contempt in his voice.

"Son, please you need to understand it was for the best to keep you safe." he said as he hit one of Vanessa' henchmen in the gut.

"Oh, yeah because that worked out well." Adam said kicking a man so hard that the whole circle heard the crack of his skull. Isabella winced, when Adam started hitting that hard she knew he was angry.

"Listen Adam, I just wanted what was best for you and the whole family me being an assassin would put you all in danger." Sergio said in a _that settles it_ kind of voice

This, however was the snapping point for Adam's self restraint he turned around spun his father to face him and hit him in the jaw as hard as he could without breaking his hand. He made to hit him again.

Felicity danced in between them. "Boys, we kill them now. She pointed to the henchmen. And each other later, okay?" she said.

Adam sent his father one more glare that plainly said _we are not done_, and turned back to the fight at hand.

* * *

><p>Vanessa was furious, minutes ago she had been so close to killing Adam and the traitor now she could see her henchman were losing. There, may be far more of her men then there were fighters against them, but the fighter they were against were much more skilled. She was no fool is was better to escape now and live to fight another day. With that in mind she made her way towards the hallway off the room to the armory escape pod room.

What she had not counted on was Felicity's very keen since of sight. Felicity watched as she made her way inconspicuously towards the hallway. Felicity knew what to do.

"Adam she's getting away!" she yelled over the sounds of battle.

Adam's head whipped around in time to see Vanessa's hair disappearing down the hallway off the room. He looked to Isabella who nodded.

"Go Adam we can handle this she said gesturing to the henchman Felicity nodded behind her.

Adam nodded and without saying a word sprinted down the hall after Vanessa. Sergio saw this whole exchange and knew that it would do him no good to speak out and stop Adam as he would not listen. As he ducked another blow all Sergio could think was _Adam please be careful._

* * *

><p>Adam sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him seeing Vanessa' hair whip into a room just ahead and to his right he fallowed. He found himself in a room filled with weapons of all sorts from knives and swords to guns. On the far side Vanessa was getting into some sort of pod she had not noticed him.<p>

Adam took a deep breath.

"VANESSA!" he bellowed she turned around startled to find him there.

"Well, well you fallowed me." she said with a sinister smirk.

"It ends here Vanessa." Adam said punching in the code Felicity had taught him on the way here to seal the door so that it could only opened from the inside trapping them both in as the steel door closed.

"Your right the sooner I'm rid of you the better." she said pulling two long swords from the wall next to her as Adam connected his stave's and turned on the electricity both ends glowing a bright blue.

For a moment they simply starred at each other sizing each other up. Then as though someone had fired a starting pistol they lunged at each other with screams of rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now I hope you enjoyed it please review I enjoy the feedback. Also no comments on the lines I feel there are alot of them, but the do serve their purpose anyway bye now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay I hope all enjoy this chapter of Troubled Times. Warning there is a lot of gore in this chapter. Now then enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Vanessa swung the sword in her left hand upward and the right sword at Adams feet. He jumped and rammed the handle of his staff into her nose. He took a bit of joy in hearing a crack as it connected. Unfortunately it did not put her off balance enough, because when he landed she rammed her knee into his jaw. He staggered back and she kicked him in chest.

Adam fell to the ground and just managed to bring his staff up to block her sword from slicing into his head.

"Your going to die here you know?" she said trying to push the sword through his staff.

"No, you get to see your dear deranged dad again." he said headbutting her and causing her to fall to his right.

He kicked her in the ribs sending her sliding across the metal floor. However she slid right into one of the weapons racks. She smiled as she pulled a wrist rocket and fired it. Adam dove to the side the rocket hit the wall causing it to explode creating a hole to the hallway.

She ran at him and kicked him in the throat and sent him tumbling backward through the hole as she fallowed him through. She smirked as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Felicity was back to back with Isabella and they were noticing Vanessa's henchman beginning to thin out.<p>

"How many more do you think there are?" Isabella asked kneeing one of them in the nose.

"Not many more, maybe about ten more minutes of fighting at this rate." Felicity said dancing to the side and knocking two men down with a kick.

"I hope, Adams okay." Isabella said worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Felicity said trying to convince herself as well as Isabella. Adam had been the only person who had ever been nice to her that she could remember anyway.

Just then everyone in the room heard the loud explosion. Sergio paled _Adam please be alright we'll be there soon. _He thought.

* * *

><p>Adam staggered to his feet gasping for breath. <em>That's gonna hurt in the morning <em>he thought too himself.

She swung her sword he just came to his senses in time to duck. He heard the sword slice through the air and felt it catch a few hairs on his head. The sword stuck in the wall where his head had been.

Adam kicked Vanessa in the knee causing her to fall forward and hit her head on the handle of her sword. Her head bounced off and he kicked her in the ribs. He walked towards her.

"Daddy's not here to save you this time Vanessa." he spat.

"I'm not the one who needs saving." she said standing and clutching her other sword.

"Yes, you do but no one's coming."

She growled and lunged at him she went for a punch with her now free right hand. Adam caught it wrapping his left arm around her right trapping it at his side. He hit her hard in the jaw then in the ribs.

He swung his hand back again, but this time she dropped her other sword to block it and freed her other hand. She hit him hard in the nose twice. Adam toppled back effectively breaking the sword in the wall as he fell into it.

Adam clutched a spot on his back he knew he was bleeding. He had fallen on the sword in a way that it had not cut anything vital, but it had caused a decent sized and very deep cut. Digging into his belt he pulled out he pulled out a green pill and swallowed it.

He was thankful when the pill kicked in and the cut stopped bleeding. Which meant that whatever was in the knife that had killed Katie was not in that sword. He walked away he needed time to rethink and regroup, but Vanessa fallowed him up the stair case smirking the whole way.

* * *

><p>The air was thick with dust as well as the smell of blood and sweat. Felicity stood up after knocking the very last of Vanessa's henchmen down.<p>

"Alright I think that's it." she said cheerfully.

"Come on then lets help Adam before he gets himself killed." Isabella said gravely.

"Come on you know he's smarter than that." James said standing up fully.

"Yes, but I also know he's blinded by revenge and not thinking clearly."

"Umm...you guys I think you should take a look at this." Felicity said having already headed down the hallway.

They ran down the hall until they found her. What they say showed what very clearly a very intense fight. There was a large rubble covered hole in the wall to their left. To their right the tip of a sword was sticking out of the wall. The rest of the sword lay a few feet away in what was very clearly a pool of blood.

"Wow they are tearing each other apart." Felicity commented.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Isabella said looking at the rubble and blood.

"Believe me I've seen worse, I'll tell you sometime."

"Which way do you think they went?" James asked before Isabella could respond.

They noticed two bloody foot prints on the floor headed to the stairs.

"I assume that way." Felicity said casually then they heard a CRACK distantly from the staircase.

"Definitely that way." she said leading the group forward at a normal pace so she did not lose them.

* * *

><p>Adam had run up at least three flights of stairs and had just decided on his next move when Vanessa spoke.<p>

"What's the matter Adam realized your outmatched and now your trying to run."

"Don't get you hopes up. I know I'm better than you." he said tauntingly.

She laughed in a more evil sort of way than her fathers.

"Please once we reach the roof your out of places to run and you'll be reunited with your dear mother and Katie."

Adam let out a low animalistic sort of growl. He noticed they were right under the roof and smiled. Turning around he raised his remaining staff. The electricity in it had gone off, but it was okay he did not need it. He hopped onto the railing of the stairs and slid down towards her.

Just before he got to her he jumped and smashed the staff over her head with a loud CRACK! She stumbled backwards blinking rapidly as blood began to flow from where the staff had hit her into her eyes.

Adam seized her by the hair and tossed her headfirst through the trapdoor to the roof. He fallowed her up glaring and at the same time wincing a little. He needed to end this soon everything was starting to blur around the edges.

He shook his head to clear it and drew a knife approaching Vanessa. He had not noticed her hand close around a chain much like the ones used to lock up bikes and warehouse doors. As soon as Adam was near enough she swung it and hit him hard in the side of the head.

Adam was dazed and Vanessa took full advantage of it. He had fallen to his knee's in an attempt to get the world to stop spinning. She ran forward and wrapped the chain around his neck. He sputtered attempting to escape, but the chain was tightly wound on his neck.

"You know this has been fun and all Adam, but it's time for you to die."

He struggled his hands trying desperately to get his fingers under the chain.

"Funny, you look like your mother when I chocked her into unconsciousness. She would have been awake for a few hours when that bomb went off. There was nothing she could do about it with the way I had her tied. All she could do was watch as her death approached." she said laughing in a cruel sort of way.

This fact enraged Adam. He felt a surge of adrenaline and did not even notice his friends and family arriving on the roof. He dug his fingers under the chain and wrenched it forward throwing his head back at the same time. The headbutt hit her very hard in her already broken nose.

Adam wrapped the chain around his right hand. He stood over Vanessa who was clutching her nose and screaming in pain.

"This ends now!" he screamed and he hit her as hard as he could in the side of the head with his chain wrapped hand. There were several loud cracks as a dent was made in her head. Adam felt all the bones in his right hand break into pieces when he hit her, but he didn't care.

He forced himself to stay standing and watched with satisfaction as she toppled bloody and battered over the edge of the building. It was over it was finally, mercifully over. With that thought in mind he collapsed in exhaustion. He was vaguely aware of people surrounding him before everything was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all for this chapter there will be one or two more chapters of this story. Until then please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am almost done with this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

Adam woke up with a pain in his head. He looked around, he was in a hospital room that he assumed was a Firestorm base somewhere.

"You know your doctor friend, says that you set a record." said a voice from the left of him.

He looked over and found Felicity sitting there looking very at ease with the world her brown hair framing her face. She was dressed in blue jeans and a dark green shirt and no shoes as usual.

There was something different about her, but Adam's head hurt so he decided to find out what later. Instead he decided to ask something else.

"Really, Baljeet says I set a record huh...what for?" he said sitting up slowly.

"Most injuries ever achieved in a single battle." she said smiling at him.

"Oh, come on how bad could it be?" he asked wincing a little as he leaned forward.

"Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a shattered right hand, bruised throat, a cracked skull and a rather serious concussion." she reeled off.

"Wow, Vanessa really banged me up good huh?" he said laughing a little.

"Yeah she did Isabella and Sergio were going mad with worry, but you ended up stable. Not to mention you beat Vanessa." she said with a smile that showed relief.

"Suppose I did, I'm just glad it's over." he said with genuine relief.

"Your, not the only one, that whole village threw a mad party when we told them Vanessa was dead."

Adam chuckled, but stopped soon it hurt to laugh.

"How long have I been out?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Four days."

"Comatose for four days, I really got myself messed up this time." he said smirking.

"Maybe, but your alive." she said.

"Yes, yes I am and I believe I promised to help you find your family." he said noticing her become a little happier.

"You, still want to are you sure?" she asked timidly which was odd for her.

"Yeah, of course I do, but not until after...Katie's funeral." he said as the weight of everything that had happened in the last few weeks crashed over him.

He started to cry a little and was surprised when Felicity, embraced him in a hug. After a few unsure seconds he hugged her back.

"I know it must have been ruff for you the last few days, but you know what they say, It's always darkest, before the dawn." she said.

"I suppose it is, thanks Feliss for being here." he said finally.

"Well Isa and Sergio wanted to be, but they fell asleep in their rooms."

"Can't blame them they're exhausted, and Baljeet runs a pretty tight ship."

"Yeah the other day he yelled at me, for breathing to loud while he was patching you up."

"Yea that sounds like Jeet."

"Well, he backed off me once I reminded him I could break his whole arm with one good punch."

Adam smiled, and then he noticed it.

"Feliss, what happened to your eyes?" he asked starring at her.

"Adam, my eyes have never had color since we've met." she said lazily.

"No, I know that, but they have color now." he said still looking her in the eyes.

"What, your joking." she said rushing into the bathroom to check.

She looked in the mirror, and was surprised. Adam was right. Her eyes which had previously been so bright they had no real color, were now a pleasant jade green color.

She looked at them in the mirror for a long time before Adams voice brought her back to reality.

"Feliss, you okay?" he asked from his bed sounding worried.

She rushed out of the bathroom and threw her arms around him in another hug. She let go about a minute later and for the first time she could remember she was blushing.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy and needed someone to hug." she said looking down at her feet.

"No problem, just unexpected." Adam said with a smile.

Before either could comment further, the door slid open. Isabella and Sergio walked in each in normal clothes. Adam found himself once again in a hug except this time Isabella was the one who had the death grip on him.

Adam hugged her back, but starred over her head at his father who was starring at Felicity with mistrust.

"Well you may go now Miss. Daniels, I'm sure my son would like family time." Sergio said a little coldly.

"Actually I would like her to stay, I trust her." Adam said glaring at his father.

"Listen, Adam no offense, but she used to work for Vanessa and.." Sergio started calmly only to be cut off.

"She had two days to kill me on that boat, so forgive me if I don't think she's evil. Plus I trust her a whole lot more than I trust you right now,"

Sergio opened his mouth to speak looking hurt, but this time was cut off by Isabella.

"Besides, if it wasn't for her we never would have gotten Adam to our doctors in time. She saved his life."

Sergio appeared to have no response to this, so Adam capitalized.

"Yeah, does someone want to tell me what happened after I blacked out?" he asked looking around.

"I will." Felicity said looking grateful, yet stunned that Adam and Isabella had stuck up for her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Everyone, froze as they all heard the crunch and watched Vanessa fall over the edge of the building. There was a few seconds of silence. _

"_Whoo!" Felicity's delighted voice broke the silence as she started dancing. They all starred at her she simply started, ballet dancing and was laughing with joy. While all this was happening Adam swayed on his feet and collapsed. _

_Everyone minus Felicity gasped and ran towards him._

"_He's not doing great it looks like there's not much oxygen getting to his lungs." Isabella said having gotten there first. _

"_Well, then lets get him some medical attention now!" Sergio said. _

"_Dad, there's no time we can't get him there fast enough." Isabella said and her voice cracked a little. _

_At this moment, Felicity walked over humming and still smiling. _

"_What's wrong with everyone?" she asked stopping beside them. _

"_What's wrong, my son is going to die that's what's wrong!" Sergio yelled. _

"_No, he just needs medical attention and he'll be fine." _

"_The problem, is that we could move him fast enough to the ship." Said Isabella sadly. _

"_Hand him over." said Felicity _

"_What can you do?" Sergio asked skeptically. _

"_I can get him to the medics in time. Now you have two choices either let me help or let your son die." she said bluntly. _

_Sergio seemed to struggle internally before nodding. To the surprise of everyone Felicity lifted Adam up and then in what felt like a rush of wind they were gone. Isabella immediately went to the ship. They arrived to find Felicity pacing. _

"_They took him through there, and said they would let us know when they were done." _

_So, they each took chairs and waited. For an hour and a half they sat in silence. No soud except the rustling of fabric as someone shifted positions. At last Baljeet (who had arrived, while they were fighting.) Came out. _

"_He'll be fine he'll need a lot of rest, but he'll be fine. Now lets look at the rest of you." he said moving and examining their wounds. While Adam was comatose Isabella and Felicity began talking and became pretty good friends. Sergio still did not trust her. _

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

><p>"Well, then thank you for getting me here Feliss." Adam said smiling at her.<p>

Isabella could have sworn Felicity blushed a little before she responded, but she pushed the thought away for the moment.

"No problem Adam, besides if you died who would help me find my family."

He chuckled "I'm sure Isabella would."

"Of course I would, we became pretty good while you were lying around for days in a coma." she said with a smirk.

They all laughed at that. Baljeet chose that moment to poke his head in.

"I'm sorry, to break up what I'm sure is a fun moment, but you all need your rest it is 1 a.m please." he said gesturing out the door.

"Your right, see you later on in the morning bro." Isabella said hugging him.

"Sleep well, son." Sergio said smiling a little. Adam grumbled what sounded like an angry retort under his breath.

"See you in the morning Adam." Felicity said and to the surprise of everyone she kissed him on the cheek and fallowed the others out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello enjoy the chapter. Thanks to SkyeElf for helping with a part of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 <strong>

Adam woke up later in the morning feeling odd, yet at peace. Vanessa was gone which was good, but so was his mother and Katie. He sat in his bed contemplating. He knew that later today was Katie's funeral, Baljeet had told him last night while setting his cast.

The thought was depressing. Katie who had always been so tough and determined. Katie who might still be alive if he had not asked her to fallow him in a mad quest for vengeance. Then of course there was Sergio. It felt odd for Adam to call him that, but he did not feel he could call him dad anymore. His dad would never have lied to him so blatantly.

This however was another thing that was bugging him. Had he ever truly known his father? He thought he had, but based off this rather large complex lie he was not sure anymore. Had everything been a lie or just some things. He had always admired his father, at least until now. These thoughts switched Adam's mood from sad to angry.

All of these thoughts lead him to one conclusion, he needed to get away. This he was certain of he needed a break from Firestorm, O.W.C.A, everything. His promise to help Felicity was the perfect opportunity to do that. As all this was going through his head the door swung open and four people filed in. Baljeet closely fallowed by Sergio, Isabella (who was holding a bag.), and Felicity all of whom were dressed in black and somber looking.

"Okay let's just check your cast and then you can head out of here." Baljeet said examining his hand.

"Hey, Jeet what did you do with that chain? I mean I know it was still around my hand when I blacked out." Adam said completely ignoring Sergio who looked like he had wanted to speak.

"Oh, that I'm not sure. I heard about it of course, but when Felicity brought you to us it was not on your hand at all."

"Must of fallen off somewhere during the trip oh, well." Adam said shrugging.

"Okay Adam, no fighting until the cast comes off in a few weeks and no heavy lifting with this hand." Baljeet said five minutes later.

"Alright, I will keep all that in mind thanks." Adam said standing up all be it slowly and shakily, having not stood for days.

"Good, I suggest you get cleaned up and eat soon." Baljeet said leaving the room as Isabella pulled a a black suit out of the bag she had brought and handed it to Adam who took it and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Adam was staring at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and just stared again. For a few moments he looked into the mirror and then his eyes shifted from blue to red. He blinked and they became blue again.<p>

_That was new I've never made my eyes shift at will before. _He thought. He wondered what was different, about him now that he could, briefly he wondered if he should go straight to Baljeet. However he figured there would be time enough later to figure it out, now he had to prepare for what promised to be a very sad day.

He exited the bathroom and walked towards his family and Felicity.

"Hello, son you look good." Sergio said as soon as he stepped out.

Adam said nothing not even looking at him. This seemed to put Sergio off slightly, but he kept speaking.

"You, may be happy to know that I've got custody of you and your sister. The official story for my being alive is I was a part of the witness protection program and cannot speak of why on government orders." he said

Once again Adam said nothing, but he seemed to tense a bit as if he was trying very hard not to yell and put on his shoes. Sergio however lost some of his composure.

"Come on Adam you have to talk to me sometime, we can't start getting things better between us." Sergio said in an almost pleading sort of tone.

Adam still did not speak, but he did stand up and shoot his father a glare of contempt and walk out of the room.

Isabella, did a face palm a little annoyed by her brothers behavior, but she understood his position.

Sergio, looked at the ground. He had know that Adam would be mad, that was expected. This most recent exchange however had just shown him a side of Adam he had not seen. Normally when Adam was mad at someone he would just glare at those people and maybe prank them. This, however clearly went beyond anger, his own son seemed to want nothing at all to do with him.

"I really have destroyed my own relationship with my son haven't I?" Sergio said glancing at Isabella.

She let out a sigh and nodded as they, along with Felicity left the room as well.

They found Adam in what looked like a serious discussion with Candace and Alt Isabella.

"Okay, Adam you can take what you've specified we have plenty of supplies." Candace said while Alt Isabella nodded in approval.

"Thanks, you two it means a lot to me." Adam said shaking both their hands.

"Hey, you took down the Doofenshmertz families two biggest people you earned it." Alt Isabella said throwing him a set of keys as the two of them walked away.

Adam turned and noticed them walking towards him. "Hey Feliss I just got everything, we'll need while searching for your family." he said brightly

Felicity smiled. "Really, food, shelter, weapons, armor, clothes?" she listed off and at each Adam nodded.

"Yeah, everything." he said sounding a little proud.

Sergio considered telling Adam he could not go, but then considered that given Adam's current attitude towards him It would be best not to try. So, they all simply boarded the elevator and went down to meet the others so they could all leave at the same time for Katie's funeral. They had agreed that they would use teleporters to get from Firestorm base (where they were now.) to O.W.C.A main base then walk to the cemetery.

They all took the stairs down towards the fifth floor where the mass teleporters were. As they were walking down Felicity tapped Adam on the shoulder. Without stopping he looked at her.

"What's up Feliss?" he asked.

In response she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the chain that Adam had used on Vanessa.

"I took it off your hand before I handed you over to the doctors, I figured you might want to keep it." she said placing it in his hand.

"Thanks, you were right I did I was bummed when Jeet said he did not have it." Adam said sliding the chain into his pocket.

"Not a problem." she said as they entered the teleportation room.

* * *

><p>The large group of Agents all dressed in black suits and dresses filed through the mass teleporter coming out in the O.W.C.A base. They walked as a large black mass out of the building and down three blocks where they could see others gathering.<p>

The cemetery section was filled with pictures of Katie. Some had her smiling alone. Others had her surrounded by the other Fireside Girls working towards various patches. The one that drew Adam, was of Katie before she had left to her first date with him. He stared at the photo and smiled she looked so happy. He cracked he had been on the verge for a while now, but in seeing this photograph he broke and began to cry.

As he turned away from the photo, he saw Katie's parents approaching him. He had been dreading this all day/ The official story of Katie's death according to Isabella was that it was a mugging gone bad when Katie and Adam started to fight back. This excuse also served the purpose of explaining Adams injuries and the reason he had been comatose.

"Hello, Adam." said Mr. Evergreen.

"Sir." Adam said shaking the mans hand.

"Adam." said a very red eyed Mrs. Evergreen

"Ma,am." he said.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Mr. Evergreen spoke.

"Listen, Adam we don't blame you." he said looking Adam in the eye so he could tell the man was being honest.

"I just feel like I failed Katie." Adam said looking down.

"You didn't you tried to protect her, we know that." Mrs. Evergreen said forcing Adam to look at them.

"This day is to celebrate her life, and she would not want you beat yourself up remember that." Mrs. Evergreen said as they walked away to begin the service. The service went by fairly quickly, with friends and family getting up to speak about Katie. Her parents spoke first, then the Fireside Girls, then just Isabella. Finally at the end of her speech she said;

"Now, I believe my brother Adam would like to speak."

Adam took a deep breath and walked up in front of the crowd. He thought for second then began to speak.

"We've heard a lot about Katie today. All of what we have heard is true. Katie was intelligent, determined, fun, and over all beloved by all here. Katie was never one to complain or give up. If you needed sense talked into you normally she was the person to see. She always thought of others before herself. When I got here today, I felt depressed and then Mrs. Evergreen told me something I needed to hear. She said that this is a day to celebrate her life. This whole funeral I've thought about that, and I realized she's right.

Katie, would not want us all to mope. She would want us to be happy and honor her memory. This is what I intend to do and I hope you all do the same for Katie." he finished his speech as;

"For Katie." rang through the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Katie's funeral ended Adam found himself leaning against the tree next to his mother's grave starring at it.<p>

"Hey Isabella." he said as she approached him from behind.

''Hey, Adam.'' She slid down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked shifting to look at her.

''No. But neither are you.'' She sighed. She caught sight of Felicity, who was dancing in the graveyard. ''She's odd. But when I asked her to stop dancing, she told me she was celebrating the new life Katie had, that she'd left our cruel world, and is now better off.''

Adam sighed "I hope she's right." He paused for a moment"Isabella, I'm leaving." he said quietly

''I know I had figured that out earlier my question is why?''

"I can't stay here right now, and I promised Felicity that I would help her find her family. Plus, I need some time away from here." Adam said shrugging though she saw his eyes dart to their father and back.

''I understand. She did help us win, after all. But you can't avoid him forever.?

"I don't plan to, but I can't deal with it right now." he said with a little anger in his voice

''Just don't get yourself killed.''

"What me? Never!" Adam said in mock indignation.

She punched him playfully. ''I'm serious.''

"I know, but I'll be fine and I have Felicity to back me up." he said cheerfully getting to his feat. "Take care of yourself okay?" he said helping her up.

''I'm a fireside girl... How can I not?'' She hugged him tightly.

"You'll be okay?" he asked as Felicity approached them.

''Yes, I'm a big girl, bro. Hey, Feliss.''

"Hey Isa, Adam ready to go?"

"Yeah." he said looking at his father who was approaching them.

"Bye Isa. I promise to keep in touch" he said giving her another big hug.

"You'd better." Isabella said in a tone that left no room for negotiation.

''Should I run?'' Felicity asked, hugging Isabella goodbye.

"Yes." Adam and Isabella said together as Adam took her hand and in a blink of an eye Adam and Felicity disappeared just as Sergio stopped beside Isabella.

''He still hates me, doesn't he?'' Sergio sighed.

"It'll talk time, before he doesn't." Isabella said sagely turning away from where Adam had stood. "Come on dad we have house hunting to do." Isabella said walking towards the exit.

Adam and Felicity stopped once they were a good mile away in field.

"So, you never told me how will we get around?" Felicity asked stopping where Adam had told her to.

Adam smiled and pulled out the keys Alt Isabella had given him earlier. He pushed the blue button and in front of her appeared a ship. It was large and all black.

"This is just the medium size." Adam said as Felicity just stared on in shock.

"It's built to house, clothe, and feed ten people for one year so I figured we'd be good. It's got a training room and everything." Adam said looking at the ship with pride.

"Wow, you Firestorm people really do think of everything huh?" Felicity said.

"Mostly, ladies first." Adam said gesturing her in.

She smiled and stepped inside. Adam fallowed her in he cloaked the ship and took it to a hovering distance. Adam paused and took one last look at Danville not knowing when or even if he would return. He sighed and turned the ship away.

_This is going to be an interesting trip. _He thought as they flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that ends Troubled Times. I hope you have enjoyed the read. The sequel will be out soon it's going to be called Finding Home. Until then please review and thanks for reading**


End file.
